I ? You
by DarkLight08
Summary: After losing her beloved father, Sakura Haruno was devastated. She still desperately wanted to continue her studies. Thankfully she won the scholarship to Konoha High School. Yet life is colorless without its twists and turns. R&R please...
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha High School

**I ? You**

**AN: This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it, and please take it easy on me. Please note that I have this problem to, umm… over-use triple dots, that is. So you might find lots and lots of '…' in this story. And I'm not good at making titles, or summaries. Bear with me! *puts hands in a defensive state* I definitely hate a predictable story, but this is the only one that I had on my mind, plus I suppose that you guys already knew that this is a SasuSaku fanfic, so no matter what happens, yep, they'll end up together in my story. Besides SasuSaku, there's - of course - NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, and SaiIno. They're my favorite couples in Naruto. :-)**

**Note: Edited. Formerly titled 'I Love You'. Since I think it sucks, I changed it. Simple as that. *wink***

**Disclaimer: No, nope, definitely not. I do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or Sakura. Or any other characters from Naruto. At all.**

_Summary_

_After losing her beloved father, Sakura Haruno was devastated. She still desperately wanted to continue her studies. Thus, she decided to take a test for a scholarship for the most famous high school in her town, Konoha High School. Thankfully, out of hundreds of students, she won the scholarship to Konoha High School. There, she found herself praised by most of the teachers, and soon, she's chosen to be one of the Students in Charge. She's happy and proud for that. Yet life is colorless without its twists and turns. When she's given the honor - no, not honor, but order - to accompany the famous heir of the Uchiha Company, the roller coaster ride started. R&R please… _

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Konoha High School**

Sakura Haruno was a new transfer student at Konoha High School. Actually, she'd just lost her father. She could enter it just because of the scholarship she'd won. Her brother, Sasori, went to Sunagakure to go to an art university a year ago, and he missed his father's funeral courtesy of the strict rules in Sunagakure Art University. He's just an art geek. Sakura loves the dolls he made. Her brother was always against calling them dolls; he called them 'puppets'. So, it's just her and her mother in Konohagakure. But since today's her first day at Konoha High School, and since this school was a boarding school, she would be leaving her mother alone.

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure. Sakura Haruno just loved days like these. She currently stood in front of the school she was about to be in for the next years. Said girl watched the gates with amazement. Her emerald green eyes were wide open staring straight at said gates. And her waist long pink hair was dancing with the wind. And in her mind was only awe. She always knew about just how marvelous Konoha High School was. Just not with her own two eyes. She wasn't all so new to all of these things. But she has just won a scholarship to this school, Konoha High School, the most famous senior high school in Konoha. She didn't mind all the people running past her. She stood there doing nothing for a full 5 minutes, and she was about to stand there for another one if not for someone to run into her.

"Sak!" Someone squealed behind the pinkette. Typical Ino.

"Wha-" She did look behind right away, but much to her surprise this blonde girl grabbed her wrists and pulled her. "Ino!" she scowled. Ino Yamanaka was Sakura's voluptuous blonde best friend since kindergarten. She stood up against Sakura's bullies and gave her a tip to make her look better. Fashion crazed. Over-confident. Playgirl. That's Ino for you.

"What are you thinking standing there, we'll- no, you'll be late! And I guess you won't like it to be late on the first day of school…," Ino teased her and then continued, "Tell me, oh, please tell me you're in 10B…" She said with gleaming eyes.

"Well, you must've been lucky, because I am in 10B. And let me guess. You're in 10B, aren't you?" Sakura replied.

"Yup." She stated. "So… How do I look?" She asked while putting both hands on her hips and tilted her head a bit to her left.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her question. "You look… good. As always." She finally said.

"Aww… Really? I spent an hour trying to figure out what to wear and what should I do with my hair!" She grumbled.

Sakura can't help but laugh. Ino's her best friend since elementary. Sakura's family was wealthy enough when her dad's still alive. But ever since he died, they've been pretty tight in money. She'd almost lost her hope on going to high school after her father's death in the school's holiday. That incident happened right after Sakura was officially graduated from junior high school. The pesky car crash took away her beloved father's life. Thankfully, she saw a scholarship offering in a local newspaper. She attended to the written place right away. There, she - and a bunch of other children - was given a test, and an interview. And, Sakura won the scholarship out of… more than 500 kids, maybe?

"Well, what else should I say? You look dazzling all the time, pig!" Sakura grinned.

"And you look great also, forehead!" She retorted while also grinning.

The two then was about to walk when someone whispered an almost inaudible 'Hello' from behind them. Now, this is undeniably Hinata.

"Hinata!" Ino smiled at the indigo-haired girl. Ino's blue eyes stared deeply at the girl's - Hinata - mild purple eyes. "How's your holiday?" She gibbered.

"O-okay, I guess. My family and I to Kumogakure." She told her friends. Hinata Hyuuga. Keep in your mind: Hyuugas are rich. And Hinata is a Hyuuga. Connect those two-by-two, and voila, Hinata's a rich girl. But don't get it wrong; she's kind, and she's the exact opposite from Ino; overly shy. And she's polite too, but the fact that she's a rich girl got that covered up already, no?

"Wow! What did you see?" Ino spoke right away.

"Umm… Quite a lot actually." Hinata replied as she tried to remember.

"Anyway, guys, don't you think we are going to be late if we just talk here? I mean, why don't we continue at class, while making new frie-" Sakura's speaking has been cut again.

"Yes, you're right! Come on guys!" Ino exclaimed happily as she - again - grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her and Hinata away.

"Ino, I can walk!" Sakura scowled at Ino in front of 10B's class.

"Never mind, now, let's see… Today's first session is homeroom. The teacher is… Kakashi Hatake. I wonder if he'll be nice…" Ino read her schedule for her and Sakura.

Her class is not so big. It fits for about more or less 30 students per class. They explore the class with their eyes and spotted an empty desk (for 2 persons).

"Come on!" Ino moved her hand to grab Sakura's hand. But this time, the pinkette quickly pulled her hand away.

"Not again." She growled fretfully.

"Aww… Okay…" She grumbled. Then Ino walked to the unoccupied desk. Sakura glanced at Hinata, who nodded as a sign of 'go on', and then followed Ino. After she looked around the classroom again, she spotted another empty seat not so far from Sakura and Ino's and quickly took it. And right after they - as in Sakura and Ino - sat,

"Hello!" A girl with a brown eyes and brown hair tied into two neat buns approached them. "I'm Tenten! Aren't you Sakura? The girl who won the scholarship? I recognized your hair from the newspaper! Did you dye it? Gosh! You must've been so clever! I heard those tests are hard!"

Sakura blushed slightly. "Well, it is actually pretty hard. But if you learn it'll be easy! And, no, it's natural" She claimed. Inwardly, she was sulking. It's always been her pink hair. It's natural! But then she realized that the girl's eyes weren't focused on her again, but on a boy who was talking - and laughing - with his friends and his back faced them.

"Umm… Hello?" Ino waved her hand in front of Tenten's eyes.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" She said, daydreaming.

"You mean that boy with long brown hair and his back facing us?" Sakura asked. For Sakura, he somehow reminded her of Hinata, his eyes' color. But she stayed quite.

Tenten nodded dreamily. Suddenly, the boy looked back, maybe noticing someone looking at him. Tenten gasped and turned, then hid behind Sakura.

"Why are you hiding?" Sakura questioned her.

"He… he's looking at us." She whispered; as if it wasn't the most obvious thing on earth.

"Well, isn't that great? I thought it's great to notice that your crush is looking at you..." Sakura said.

"Uhm… Not really, how if he sees me when I'm blushing?" She muttered.

Sakura giggled at that. And then, a thought came over her and she asked her,

"Tenten, do you have friends to accompany you at break?"

"Yes, of course. A few boys, and… there she is, Temari!" She called out at a girl who tied her hair into 4 ponytails. "She has 2 brothers, Kankuro and Gaara," Tenten added.

The girl noticed and started moving towards us.

"Yo! Whassup?" She said to Tenten as she rested her right arm on Tenten's left shoulder.

"You don't mind if they join us at break, do you?" Tenten asked her.

"Nope. Why should I?" Temari replied. "I'm Temari no Sabaku."

"Ino Yamanaka." Said Ino.

"Sakura Haruno-"

"Aren't you the one who won the scholarship?" She interrupted. "You've got," she pointed at her hair with her left hand, "pink hair." She finished.

"Yes." Sakura answered, sighing peevishly. But then, she realized something, "Seriously, does everybody knows about this?" She is actually a bit embarrassed by this. Entering such a famous school because of a scholarship, she might be stamped as a nerd or a geek or something like that.

"Quite likely," Tenten replied. "I mean, you won! That means you're the one who actually deserves to be here!" She added joyfully.

Sakura blushed slightly, relieved. "Where's the teacher actually?" She's just realized that up until now, the teacher hasn't arrived yet.

"I don't know," Tenten trailed off.

"Thankfully he's only a homeroom teacher…" Ino mumbled quietly while reading her schedule.

"Yea," Temari agreed. Followed by the others

"Homeroom has two sessions, and the first one's almost over!" Sakura said, after seeing her schedule.

Tenten mumbled an agreement.

Right there and then, the door flew open, by a silver-haired guy wearing a mask and an eye-patch. Her only visible eye crinkled as if he's grinning. Which he's most probably was doing.

"Sorry, guys. I'm late, there's this old lady - well, never mind," he stopped after seeing the uninterested students' faces staring straight at him. "Okay, class. Since this is another year, I guess you won't be mad at me if I order you to introduce yourselves. Even though you've knew each other already. I'll start; I'm Kakashi Hatake, and I'll be your homeroom teacher." Kakashi spoke, "Now continue from you." He pointed at Tenten.

She began the introduction, and then Temari. Thereupon there's a boy called Shikamaru next to him. He looked like a lazy-assed genius. And to the one next to Shikamaru, Choji, he's quite, chubby. And all along until Sakura's turn came.

"Hello," she stood up, just as the others did, "I'm Sakura Haruno. 16 years old, and yes, I'm the one who won the scholarship; don't look at me like that. I'm a human, just like you guys." She added, and then sat down back.

And the introduction continues to Ino, and to Hinata who sat behind her, and to the boy who sat beside her; Shino, quite a creeper he is. There's Kiba afterwards who claimed that he owned a 'real cute humongous dog' as how he said it. And then a loud, talkative blonde named Naruto, who's got some scratches on his cheeks that made him look like a fox. And a viable dark haired guy with, dare she says it, bushy eyebrows named Rock Lee. And all along until the whole class has introduced themselves.

"Okay, now that we've known each other, you guys can just chat, or do something else, just don't get out of the class, and try to make the least sound you can." Kakashi stated before sitting on his chair with one hand on his head, the other hand holding an orange book that looks perverted, and both feet on the desks like a boss; leaving Sakura gaping at him like a fish.

"W-what?" The pinkette spluttered.

"I know right? Better get used to it." Tenten shrugged.

"So," Ino started (Tenten and Temari sat in front of them),"Who's the 'few boys' you said before, Tenten?"

"Oh, one of them _is_ Tenten's crush, Neji, definitely." Temari said abruptly.

"Oh, shut up! Shikamaru's there too!" She glared at her while waving a hand in front of her face and pulled the other hand to cover up her red face.

"Okay, cut that off, now, who else?" Sakura laughed.

"Kiba, my idiotic brothers and, maybe you have another friend?" Temari asked.

"Oh yea, Hinata must've wanted to join!" Ino exclaimed loudly, enough for the said girl to hear. With that she heard, she looked towards the four questioningly.

"Would you like to join us at break time?" Ino asked without wasting any time.

"Okay," Hinata answered softly, which almost went unheard, but it's quite surprising that her words are still audible.

"Why don't you join us?" Tenten called out for her.

And then, she walked towards them and pulled a chair. They talked and talked and talked like there's no tomorrow. And their talking must to be stopped when an annoying bell decided to rang right there and then and thus succeeded on making the girls grunted in response, except for Hinata of course.

"What class do you guys have now?" Tenten asked.

"Umm… English. You?" Ino replied.

"Same here." Tenten returned.

"Math…" Temari said lazily.

"M-me too," Hinata said.

Sakura sighed, "Guess I'm alone in Biology, right?"

"Don't worry; it's not that bad, is it?" Tenten soothed her.

"Yeah, and hopefully I can make some new friends too…" Stated the pinkette as she rose, "Come on, we'll be late." And all of them got up from their respective seats and started walking.

Ino Yamanaka decided that she'll kill a certain brunette with two buns once she was sure that Tenten was out of her sight. "Tenten!" Ino shouted as she ran uncaringly, apologizing now and then to many people if she hit them, all just because she lost Tenten in this crowded place near their locker; or rather, being left by said brunette. She ran and ran while searching for Tenten's two brown buns. At times like this, Ino would be more than thankful to be searching for Sakura's pink locks instead. Natural pink hair was definitely one in a million. She kept on running, and without her realization, she ran into a direction of a black haired-black eyed pale boy and bumped into him. But this boy is strong; he stood as nobody bumped into him a few minutes ago. But poor Ino was not as lucky as him. She fell butt first, and her English book, notebook, pencil case and a few papers - including schedule, et cetera - scattered all around the floor.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized as she started picking her stuffs.

"No, I'm sorry." He replied. And he helped her gathering her stuffs. Another coincidence happened as Ino reached for one of her papers, and the boy has the same intention as her, and he accidentally put his hand on top of her hand. After a moment of awkwardness, the boy - thankfully - said,

"Here." He handed her the paper ungainly.

"I-Ino." She stuttered as she stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Sai." He took her offered hand and they shook hand slightingly.

"W-well, I-I have to go. See you around some other time!" Ino smiled at him as she said so, but deep in her heart she didn't want to let go. Although deep in her heart she scolded herself for stuttering just like Hinata. She waved at him before running again. Then, she caught a sight of Tenten and shouted,

"Tenten! WAIT!" She waved both of her hands on top of his head. Little did she know, the Sai boy is still looking at her and frowned slightly after seeing what she'd did. Then he pulled one book from his bag; _'How to be Friends with Strangers'_. "I hope I didn't do anything wrong," he mumbled as he started reading solemnly.

Hinata Hyuuga and Temari no Sabaku walked together in silence. The class wasn't so far away anymore when Temari started a conversation,"So, Hinata, do you enjoy math?"

"I-I'm okay with m-math. I-I usually s-scored 8 or 9." Hinata answered. "W-What about y-you?"

"Well, don't call me arrogant or so… But ever since I was in elementary, math is my favorite subject." Temari stated.

"Wow, you're clever!" Hinata exclaimed, not a usual attitude for her.

"Don't be like that; I'm pretty sure Sakura will be better than me." Temari cackled. "Come on." She said and they entered the classroom, picked a seat, and started looking around. Temari froze when she saw her crush, Shikamaru, that's playing something with his laptop. He has some 'attraction' with laptops, if you ever saw him, that's what he usually does. And to complete it, Chouji would be sitting right next to him eating chips. Those two are practically inseparable since elementary. Just then, she saw that there's an arm wrestling match held in the back of the class. "Hinata!"

"Y-yes?" She looked like she's deep in her thoughts, but she was looking at the arm wrestling match too. To be exact, she's looking right into a blonde boy with blue eyes.

"Can you do arm wrestling?" gleaming eyes still glued at the match intently.

"Umm… I-I'm not s-so into it…" She murmured.

"Oh, okay, I'll be going there then." Temari proclaimed.

"Hey Temari?" Hinata called out at her. "I wish you all the best luck."

"Thanks. I hardly ever lose, anyway!" Temari replied playfully smug.

Just then, the blonde boy has won another match.

"Haha! Who dares to fight me?" He said as he stood up with pride in his eyes.

Temari looked around. Silence enveloped the classroom. She smiled when she didn't spot anyone raised their hands.

"Me." She stated calmly. And that's when; everybody looked at her direction, including her crush. And she felt her heart jumped a bit, nervous and excited.

- End Chapter 1 -

**AN: So… (See? It's the triple dots again) How was it? Do you like it? Is it long enough? And with the triple dots issue, so sorry, I just can't help it. I'm gleaming this whole day! :D Anw, I'll update as soon as I can, okay? ;)**

**Also, um, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata weren't from Konoha Junior High School, while the others (mostly) did. So, if they're like new people while the others not, I've told you the problem ;)**

**Contemplated on deleting this story, then, Shaymin33starphoenix encouraged me and told me to just edit it. I hope it's better… :) I changed the plot a little, can you notice it? *wink, wink***

**Well, that's all for now… Please R&R… Please, pretty pretty please with cherry on top…**

**Sincerely (is it too formal? :D),**

**- DarkLight08**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Weeks

**Chapter 2 - The First Weeks**

**AN: Hi again everyone! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed this story…**

**- koolkittykat40 : thankyou... :D I thought my story's just that bad that ppl won't say anything...**

**- BlueSakuraAC : haha you remind me of my deskmate, he keeps saying 'interesting'... :p yeah, I feel bad for her too, but that's the plot! Xp and about the updates... I can't update every day... Y'know, home works and all... :( But that doesn't mean I didn't try ;)**

**- lr *I can't write your name* : :D :D you don't have to make an acc, y'know... I really do hope you remember your old username and password... ;)**

**Note: ****Edited.**

**And now, on with the story (well, after disclaimer)!**

**Disclaimer: Never have I ever own Naruto and never will I ever own Naruto.**

Recap:

"_Haha! Who dares to fight me?" He said as he stood up with pride in his eyes._

_Temari looked around. She smiled when she didn't spot anyone raised their hands._

"_Me." She stated calmly. And that's when; everybody looked at her direction, including her crush. And she felt her heart jumped a bit, nervous and excited._

"You?! B-but you're a girl!" He shouted, pointing at her. Disbelief written all over his face.

She put her hands on her hips and quipped irritated," So what if I'm a girl? Afraid a girl might defeat you?"

"H-huh? No! I, Naruto Uzumaki, am not afraid of a girl!" He shouted again.

Temari smirked and then she walked towards the seat across him.

"Are you ready to lose?" She snickered.

"Oh, YOU'RE the ONE that's gonna lose!" He shouted, pointing at Temari.

"Oh, this will be interesting…" A boy with long brown hair, Neji, Tenten's crush, murmured. People started putting money on their bets. Mostly betting Naruto will win.

And, both of them put their hands and grab it tightly, and the long haired boy that's actually Hinata's cousin spoke once again,

"Okay, 1..2..3.. Start!" He stated and both Temari and Naruto started their arm wrestling competition. Not so long after that… Well, you can see a crying **(AN: Well, kinda)** and grunting-over-and-over-again Naruto and a smiling-in-pride-with-arms-crossed Temari.

"I win." Temari proclaimed as if it's not obvious enough. And some people start to grumbled while the others sniggled while collecting their bets.

Then, Temari froze. Shikamaru, her crush, walked casually with both hands in his pants' pockets towards the crowd sat and stood beside the chair. She could feel her heart pounding erratically on the left side of her chest; she's doing everything to stop the pounding, but it looks like it's not enough as her cheeks started to turn faint pink. He began putting his hands behind his head and said,

"I know this is so troublesome…," He started as he put his right hand behind his head," But I would like to challenge you, right here, right now."

Naruto stood up all of sudden, putting one of his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and said,

"Win this for me, dude." And he added, whispering - audibly," FYI, she's pretty tough."

Meanwhile, Temari finally succeeded on stopping the pounding on her chest after hearing what Shikamaru has just said and snapped, "Hmph. Fine, but don't blame me if you lose, lazy boy."

"How troublesome…" The pineapple-headed boy sighed, and then sat across her.

Temari, who's right in front of him, was fighting a blush really, really hard. I mean, you can see a tint of pink on her cheeks if you look carefully. And Temari prayed that nobody could see her blush.

The silence and the starings were quickly disturbed by Naruto who yelled, "Why are you two just staring at each other? One, two, three!"

By the time Naruto yelled 'two', both of them are already grabbing each other's hand. That made Temari's efforts to hold back her blush faltered a little. Temari, used her tactics, she grabbed him as tight as she could. But Shikamaru seemed to notice this and squeezed her hand tighter than she did. Inside, Shikamaru was a little bit astounded by her tight grip. But he smirked as he thought of his own tactics, but Naruto already shouted 'three!' And she instantly pushed his hand, but to no luck, he's stronger than her. But she's not a girl to be underestimated. Soon, they're stuck in a position that her hand's a little below his hand. As we all known, Shikamaru's a clever boy, not to mention strong. After what seemed to be three minutes - or even more - Temari started to feel weak, regretting her move to push with all of her power, but not giving up either. Slowly but surely, she was making her way further from the table's surface. It was starting to get more and more intense when the teacher, Genma, decided to broke the match by coming into the class by saying,

"Good morning, class, please get back to your respective seats. And I am not expecting you all to be very noisy while waiting for me next time."

Everyone grunted loudly, especially when Temari and Shikamaru let go of each other's hands, making the match unfinished.

And then the teacher starts teaching. But Temari can't stay focus, her thoughts was invaded by a certain lazy-but-surprisingly-a-genius-and-strong boy with a hair that looks like a pineapple.

The same thing happened to Hinata. But she's not thinking about the boy in Temari's mind, no. She's thinking about 2 boys. First, the long-haired boy that Tenten likes. She recognized him as her cousin. Secondly, besides that thought about her cousin, she also thinks about the overly talkative blonde. She wondered on how he could be so confident and soon she was idolizing him. But she finally gave up with her thoughts and started to listen to what the teacher, Genma is saying.

Sakura Haruno was terribly bored with the biology class. This teacher kept on rambling about snakes. Cobras, anacondas, and more and more and mooooreee and more about snakes. She's so sick about snakes now. Wait, what's the teacher's name again? Orichia? Orochimari? Orochimaro? Oh, yeah, Orochimaru. She sighed and looked around the class. Not too small, not too big. There's this girls that sat together in the corner of the class, looking at a photo - no, drooling suits better. Ah, fangirling. And how come the teacher doesn't realize? Oh yes. He's too busy there, drowning in the thought of his - or her - lovely snakes. He seemed rather quaint, that's all. Not to mention a pedophile too. He keeps glancing towards this poor boy that she doesn't remember his name. Okay, that's just plain creepy. So while her creepy gay pedophile biology teacher kept rambling about snakes and all regarding it, she thought back about her and his father, oh yes, he would kill her if he knows she's not paying attention on the teacher. She remembered their last fishing time together; the first time she's caught a quite big fish. She couldn't help but smile remembering it. But that surely caught her teacher's attention since he spoke out, startling her,

"Miss Haruno, how do anacondas kill their prey?"

"By wrapping its body with its prey, sir." Sakura replied solemnly. Come on! She knew this since elementary!

"Good, just testing, you seemed to be thinking of something else." He said, "Hey, you girls in the corner! Pay attention!" He reprimanded. "Anyway, class, so this snake…" And he continued on blabbering about snakes. And Sakura started to feel drowsy, since she has no intention on hearing what he said. And then the bell rang, lucky her.

She was screaming with excitement inside her heart. Never, even once in her life she was this excited to be out of the class. She quickly made her way to art class, hoping that art won't be so bad.

And here she is, in art class. To her surprise, all of her new friends are there too, and the teacher is her brother's best friend, Deidara! That day, they're allowed to draw whatever they like, and Sakura decided to draw a cherry blossom tree, with a girl sitting and reading a book under it. But she didn't draw herself. It's a black-haired girl with matching brown eyes. Deidara commended her drawing.

Soon, lunch time came, and all the girls settled in a table fit for more than 10 people on it. And then, not quite long after them, the boys joined them. They are Shikamaru, Neji, Temari's brothers, blonde-haired boy, and a black-haired-black-eyed boy.

When Ino saw him, the black-haired-black-eyed boy, she immediately hyperventilated.

And Sakura, being herself as usual noticed something's different with Ino as she stared blankly at the black-haired-black eyed boy. She nudged Ino and she whispered,

"I guess someone's got a crush…" she teased playfully.

"Oh, shut up, forehead!" Ino snapped with a low voice.

"So, it's true!" Sakura exclaimed, guarding her voice so that no one else could here, and grinned.

In reply, Ino just folded her hands.

Then, they sat together eating lunch while joking, laughing, and sharing stories. Temari already know that the blonde-haired guy that she defeated in math class was Naruto, and was chirping happily on how she beat him. Ino already knew Sai. Neji and Hinata made a small reunion, and Sakura and the others watched.

After lunch, they continued their school lessons and finally, class is over.

After a week in Konoha High, Sakura found it easy in all classes. And now, the next Friday, she found herself in her room with Ino and Hinata, across Tenten and Temari's room. And yes, they're in the girls' dormitory. They're discussing this one History homework and all of them can't figure out the answer. Sakura was the first to come up with an idea.

"Guys, why don't we check the library? You wait here and I go to the library, or all of us go to the library." She suggested.

"All of us go to the library." Ino decided after 2 minutes of silence. "Hinata, you agree, don't you?"

"Y-yeah." Was all her answer.

"Come on." Sakura proclaimed as she gather her pencil case and books.

They skipped together happily towards the big door of the school's library and opened it. They greeted the school library's keeper and started to look around for the book they're looking for. Much to their dismay, the only history book there doesn't have the answer they wanted. The library's keeper noticed their disappointed look.

"Is there anything I can help guys? I'm Kurenai, by the way." The library's keeper spoke.

"Oh, I'm Sakura, this is Ino, and this is Hinata. We're looking for the answer for this history homework's question, but the only history book here got nothing to help." Sakura quickly explained to her.

"Why don't you guys come with me to the town's library, hm?" She offered.

"That'll be great! Thanks Kurenai!" Ino squealed as she clapped both of her hands.

"Okay, now come on, let's get going, shall we?" And she dashed out of the room with hands full of books. The three of them quickly followed her from behind.

Sakura offered to help instantly, which Kurenai gratefully accepted. And the four of them divided the books to carry.

After what seemed to be a never ending road, Kurenai stopped in front of a shop. Or the library they're heading to.

"Man," Ino groaned," that was soo long!"

"W-well, at least, w-we're here," stuttered Hinata.

"Yes, look at the good side!" Kurenai beamed, patting Hinata's shoulder," We're here!" She exclaimed.

"Um, I'm sorry, but is there any other way here?" Sakura asked politely.

"Well, actually there is. But it's not a good idea to take that path. It's a narrow street, pretty creepy, right there," she pointed to a small eerie street. "That street ends up not so far to our school."

Then, Ino chirped, "Oh, we'd better take this way!" As if she'd never complained about how long the street were to their school.

Kurenai chuckled and open the library doors open. "Come on in. I know the library keeper here."

And all four of them entered the library. They're welcomed by some man who seemed to be in Kurenai's age.

"Hello Kurenai, brought some students with you this time, huh?" He said and Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"They needed some information for their history homework, Asuma. Girls, this is Asuma, he's in charge of 'keeping' this library." Kurenai concluded and putting some air-quote for the word keeping. "Sakura, Ino, and Hinata." She simply added to Asuma.

"History, huh? All books about history are placed in that side of the library." Asuma elucidated as he pointed to the left side of the library.

The three girls are just about to head to the left side of the library, when they heard Kurenai spoke, "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm going to buy new books from here too, Asuma." She looked straight at him, and then to the girls," And girls, you can pick some history books to add for our library." She instructed.

They all nodded and head towards the history book section. Half an hour later, they all left with some new books, and finished history home works. They walked back to the school building afterwards.

"Thank you, Kurenai!" Ino waved.

"You're welcome. Visit anytime you want, okay?" She replied.

"Okay." Sakura said and the three of them left to their room.

Once they're back in their room, Ino spoke," Okay, today's Friday, which means, tomorrow's-"

Sakura never let her finished talking as she cut her off, "Saturday. Yes. What are you thinking, Ino?"

"We're free at weekends! Remember? We can go!" She exclaimed, throwing both of her hands up.

"I'm not going then. Perhaps Hinata or Temari or Tenten would like to go." Sakura replied quickly.

"Aww…," Ino moaned," And why the hell not?"

At first, Sakura was tempted to just say," Because I said so," but instead of that 'smart' answer, she replied with a straight-face, "I just," her mind wandered for an excuse," I have to study, Ino. If I got bad marks, they won't give me scholarships anymore. Or worse, they'll take the scholarship back and I have to change school. And that means, we can't see each other again, plus I'll have to bear the shame, you won't put me into it, will you?" Inside, she cheered to herself for finding the right excuse just on time.

Ino seemed to process her words. Then, she said," Fine then. But you can keep my word, one day; I'll get you out of this building!"

"Ino…" Sakura sighed lowly so that no one could hear her. But deep inside, she was touched by Ino's words.

By the time weekend came, Ino did go. With Tenten and Temari, Hinata stayed. Of course Tenten, Temari, and Ino did beg for the two of them to come and join them. But Sakura stayed with her decision to stay and Hinata felt uncomfortable about leaving Sakura alone. Sakura did usher her to join the other three, but Hinata just insisted on staying with her.

They did read a few school books, but they end up on the libraries, reading some novels. When evening came by, both of them are already bored to death. They finished so many books already, and now they're back in their rooms, in a sleeping position on their beds.

"Ino… Tenten… Temari… What took you guys so long?!" Sakura groaned.

And that's when the door's open, and revealed a bright-faced Ino behind it, carrying two shopping bags.

"Hey, forehead! Hinata!" She squealed. "I'm back!"

"Oh, I didn't notice." Sakura stated calmly. Sarcasm could be noted in her sentence clearly.

"Hey! Hey! No need to be that sarcastic!" Ino waved her hands in a defensive state. Then, she grinned. "Or have you changed your mind? You're coming next we-"

Sakura cut her off, "No, Ino-pig."

Ino huffed and continued,"So… What did you guys do to spend all those time?"

"W-we read, I-Ino." Hinata smiled.

Ino snorted. "Sounds boooriiing."

"I still won't go outside next week, Ino."

"Aww, but Sakura, there's this shop that has sooo many choices of clothing! I'm thinking of taking you next week, and we'll go shopping together! And this-"

"You know well my answer, Ino." Sakura simply said.

"Awww…" Ino groaned.

"No, my answer is not 'awww', Ino, it's 'no'."

Ino pouted.

So, the next weeks are still the same. Sakura being the most diligent among the five, learning, reading, and impressing most of the teachers - no, all of the teachers -, Ino kept on bugging Sakura to agree with her and go shopping with her in the weekends, Hinata accompanying Sakura and still being the shyest in the group (not that Ino's not trying her best to change that), and about the other two… Temari, being the tomboyish girl she is, started to feel bored with Ino's antics but don't forget about Tenten, acting a little like Ino she is, she's succeeded on persuading Temari to agree to do what her best friend-since-playgroup-or-you-can-say-baby wants. And that pissed Ino's off because she can't even get Sakura out of the school building. But, none of them knows the future, neither do we, right? So… Things might as well, let's just say, change. And for all the negative thinker(s), as in pessimistic(s), not all 'change' is bad, dude(s)/dudette(s)!

- End Chapter 2 -

**AN: Well, there you go, chapter 2! How is it? I'm so so so sorry if it's bad! I can't think of anything else! I spent a long long time writing this. Yes, my triple dots problem is still on, too bad, huh? And with those two last words, dude(s)/dudette(s), I've got influenced by my best friend that I consider as Temari here (not all the time, Temari can be cold sometimes, she's not, well maybe, never will!)! Well, she only says 'dude', though… Dudette's a… well, my suggestion for her to say to girls. And… *sigh* I might not see her in a damn looooooongg time! And, I've missed her already, and she's a huuggeee, humongous help for my story(ies)! Guess who? Yep! She's ! Along with one of my other friend, she helped me with this fanfic! I consider her as Ino! But… Not all the time. Ino can be too hyper to be compared to her sometimes… :D **

**That's it, chapter 2! See ya at chapter 3! Please leave a review for this chapter… Reviews always make me beaming the whole day; I hope people won't start asking me why I did that... :p**

**Farewell (for now),**

**- DarkLight08**


	3. Chapter 3: Student in Charge

**Chapter 3 - Student in Charge**

**AN: Hey… I'm back! With the third chapter! I am very truly sorry for the looong wait… I got stuck… Xp I hope this is worth it then… ;) I'm sad because only around two until five of my friends know fanfic... And only two has an acc... :( Oh, and… Since English isn't my first language… Please forgive me if I've got some - many - grammar mistakes! My laptop and friends are already helping though! Feel free to point it out… I won't bite! :p Soo… Here it is! Chapter 3!**

**Note: Edited.**

**Disclaimer: Nah… Naruto and any other characters will never ever be mine… And I'm fine with that though, since that way; I can make different versions of naruto stories! :D**

The next Monday (and so on and so forth), they've got normal schedule. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and always visit the library. Tenten and Temari would go with them too occasionally. They even sometimes accompany Kurenai to the town's library, although it's mostly Sakura… And well, Hinata, being the kind and caring girl she is. Without both of the girls knowing, Kurenai always talked about both of them whenever there's a teacher in the library, and all of the other teacher agreed when she said that both of them are very nice.

A week later, Neji got informed that he's chosen as a 'Student in Charge' which is like an organization just for the smart and nice students. The news spread quickly, even Hinata's parents, well, father, knew. He sent her a letter saying that they expected her to be chosen as a 'Student in Charge' too. They wrote it in a harsh way that Sakura immediately dislikes them. She just wondered how could someone like Hinata has a father with such an opposite personality as she is. While Sakura was sulking because of a not-so important problem in which the wasn't even hers, the others baffled her when they said nothing; saying they're not the slightest bit interested on becoming a SiC with a reason that they don't want any more assignment. What made her even more astounded was when Hinata said that it's fine and that she was used to her father's harsh treatment towards her. (This effectively made Naruto shouted about how uncaring her father was and said girl blushing madly).

Ino kept forcing Sakura to come with her during weekends and yet Sakura's answer is still the same, no. Hinata joined her once and she looked like she decided to never again join Ino again after that. She told Sakura timidly when the next weekend on how Ino kept rambling about how cute every dress is and awed too. The indigo-haired girl described it as 'tedious and persecuting'. But being such a nice person she is, Sakura was a hundred percent sure that she just kept quiet and nod to every word Ino said about every dress during the whole time. She even still rambling about it after they arrived at school and Hinata has already given up on trying stopping her talking about how cute everything is. In the end, Sakura got an idea and simply said that Sai has passed. That was proofed as an effective way of shutting the loud-mouthed blonde girl up completely, although hearing her complaining was so much worse than listening her rambling about dresses and any other cute things. It's obvious that Ino's having a crush on Sai.

While some certain purple-white-eyed girl named Hinata was starting to have - no, scratch that, she's having a crush on a very talkative blue-eyed boy which is Naruto. It's peculiar, how such a shy and quiet person can have a crush on a very confident, loud-mouthed boy. But despite all that, they still have some similarity, like both of them are just so friendly and nice, well in a different way though. Naruto and Hinata sometimes learn together, which stressed her pinkette best friend because she has to learn together just with Ino, and everybody knows that Ino and Naruto has a substantial similarity. Exactly, their mouth that never stops chirping.

Tenten loved the school right after the extracurricular form was given. But her happiness was quickly replaced by hesitation, since she didn't know what to pick. She enjoys anything connected to fighting, and that's what caused her hesitation. Well, in the end, she picked the same extracurricular with her best-friend Temari: archery. And boy was she overjoyed when she heard that her crush was picking the same extracurricular with her. She made a mental note to thank Temari, and when she did, the fan of fans - the propeller ones, not the overly idolizing other people ones - just smirked and said that it was not a problem at all for her.

Temari liked Shikamaru, yes I think I've told you that countless times. But little did she know, Shikamaru's started to be interested with her. Not just her tomboyish attitude (she got along with boys just as good as getting along with girls), but her scores in math can be compared with Sakura's and his. He has once challenged her to do a chess board game, and although she lost, Shikamaru was impressed when he realized that he himself had almost run out of pawns.

Time goes by. Without any of them realizing, the semi-finals are on its way already. **(AN: I seriously don't know how it goes… So, I'm just writing this as if I own a school. So sorry!)** Ino still can't understand her lessons, and Sakura, playing the loyal and kind friend role, had to teach her, over and over again.

"Inooo, you pig! How many do I have to tell you?! It's not how you're supposed to do it! And it's only something simple like this! By the way, 10 divided by 2 is 5, Ino…" Sakura groaned.

Said blonde just scratched her head and muttered _smartly_, "Oh yeah… I thought it said 'subtract'…"

"Yes, you're correct; it is 8 if we're talking about subtraction…" The pink-haired girl huffed in annoyance and told her to go on and do the second number.

It was the last day of the semi-finals. And at that day, Kakashi was the one who waited for the exams. Sakura finished quickly as usual, followed by Hinata, and the last ones were Ino and Naruto. Then Kakashi fished out the exam papers and unexpectedly said,

"Sakura and Hinata, principle Tsunade wants to meet the two of you." Sakura stayed quiescent at his words for a moment, and muttered a 'yes sir' concurrently with Hinata subsequently. "The rest, you may leave the classroom." He continued.

Ino gaped; they're both the star students, how come?

After hearing that, Sakura and Hinata just nodded calmly. But Sakura's insides were doing flip-flops right at that moment. She wondered if Hinata just might be feeling the same thing as she did. Then both of them walked out of the door, and started walking toward the principle room.

"Why do you think we're called?" Sakura started.

"Uh, I-I honestly d-don't know, S-Sakura," Hinata chirped barely audible, she was fiddling the hem of her shirt, a habit of hers whenever she feel nervous.

"Well, let's just hope this will be good…" Sakura muttered; the principle's room door was already in sight.

"Y-yeah," Hinata chimed an agreement as they stopped in front of the door.

Then the pinkette knocked three times before they heard the sound of the principle inside.

"Come in."

They both took deep breath then opened the door, well, Sakura did. And they entered.

"You may sit down." She said when two minutes of awkward moment has occurred.

Both applied quickly, butterflies grew in Sakura's stomach. Her mind was racing restlessly, trying to find what the wrong she'd done in the past few days.

Sakura shifted on her seat and started," So, uh, what made you call us here?"

"The teachers have requested to me about this for quiet long, and I've been thinking about it too lately," she started. Sakura frowned at this. "You two are now part of the Student in Charge." the busty blonde with honey-colored eyes principle finished.

Silence. Then Sakura smiled widely," Thank you, thank you, thank you, principle!" She exclaimed, all the while straining herself from hugging the woman in front of her.

"Here's your badges." Tsunade extended her arms to reveal two badge in form of pin, with a Konoha High symbol and a writing on it that says 'Student in Charge', and below it their names are written, on the top there's a tiny red dot that seemed that it could light up and she handed it to them. "If I call you, the red dot will light up." Okay, so it does light up. "Hinata, you may go now. Sakura I need a minute with you." She dismissed Hinata and after Hinata left, she face Sakura.

"Uh, is there something-"

"Next week, starting on Monday, a new student is going to attend. I want you to show him around the school. For a whole week."

"Me? Alone?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, the other Students in Charge are all busy and I presume Hinata won't do well seeing as how shy she was. Well, you know her better. I beg you to put your efforts in it since this new student is important." Tsunade continued. "Well, that's all. I hope you won't disappoint me, Sakura. You may go." And with that the newly made Student in Charge with pink hair dismissed herself from the room and was instantly greeted by Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari.

"So, what happened?" Tenten asked after they reached the locker's site. "Well, besides you and Hinata are a Student in Charge now. Your parents must've been proud Hinata." She complimented as she patted Hinata's shoulder twice.

"Uh, I get to bring this 'important' new student around next Monday…" Sakura said as she put an air quote to the word 'important'.

"Wow, newly appointed and you've already been chosen to bring someone important around!" Temari exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's just because the other SiCs are busy. But I actually wished that I got to do this with Hinata…" Sakura pursed her lips.

"I-It's okay, S-Sakura, I-I'll g-get my t-turn t-t-too…" Hinata smiled.

"Yes, absolutely Hinata, once I succeed to get rid of your stutters! Anyways, congrats guys! I'm so over the moon today! I can't believe we actually finished those tests already! Whee!" Ino shouted happily as she skipped happily along the locker's site, not to mention swinging her hands up and swinging it left and right, with Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari following beside, ignoring the strange looks that was given to her from the passing-by students.

"Ino, you'd better quit it before people think you're going nuts." Sakura hissed from behind, barely succeeded on suppressing a growl.

"Ohh-kay, fine. I'm just happy, that's all!" Ino strained her neck to look at her and grinned widely, showing her pearly white teeth. "Hey Sakura," Ino starts another conversation, this time without looking back, her smile never faltered," I've been wondering, since the semi-finals' off, maybe you would like to come with me this weekend."

"Why d'you think I'll agree?" Sakura folded her arms.

"Wweeelll, everybody needs at least a day off, Sak, and I think you'll agree with me and come with me."

"No."

"Please? Pretty pretty please with cherry on top?"

"Nu-uh"

"Come on, just this once! You're going to die from stress if you keep this up!"

Sakura sighed. "_Just_ this once?" Her voice coated with disbelief. She was answered with silence. Another sigh elicited from her lips. "Where are you heading?"

"Hmm… I have a friend there, who's hosting a party-"

"I thought you know me, Ino! I hate parties!"

"Count me in, Ino!" Temari shouted.

"Me too!" Tenten exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto appeared out of nowhere along with the other guys.

"Ino's friend held a party this Saturday, think you guys can manage it all and come?" Temari spoke up and added," Oh you'd better come brother… No, scratch that, brothers."

Both Gaara and Kankura grunted in response but agreed anyway.

"Alright! I'm soo in! Believe it!" Naruto shouted her answer. While the other boys just nodded a silent agreement.

"Well then, it leaves us only Sakura and Hinata, then." Ino concluded.

"Hinata, please come! I promise I'll be by your side all the time as a repayment for you, teaching me all those subjects!" Naruto pleaded.

Even though Neji shot both Naruto and Hinata a glare, Hinata still managed to said, no, stuttered," I-I t-think I'll c-come,"

"Yes! Sakura, will you come too?" Naruto begged.

Immediately, all eyes are on her. She grunted and finally said," Fine, I'll come." Insert Ino and Naruto cheering here," BUT, Ino, promise I won't look like a misfit."

"You can count on me! And you won't regret this!" Ino cheered happily. And right there and then Sakura regretted agreeing to go with Ino to this party. And now, she has a bad feeling about being a Barbie doll for Ino.

Saturday comes too quickly for Sakura's likeness, but too long for Ino, being a party person she is.

Soon Sakura found herself in front of the mirror in her room (well, Ino's and Hinata's also) with her waist-long hair down and curled a bit at the ends of it, wearing a soft pink v-neck sleeveless dress that shows a little bit of her cleavage. The back of her dress was open and it reaches its peak at her waist so that her shoulder blades show. The dress hugs her curves until her waist and flared a little from there. The dress ends on her mid-thigh, too short and too open for her likeness. She protested to Ino as soon as she looked at her reflection on the mirror,

"Ino, I'm not-"

"Ah ah ah," Ino wiggled her point-finger in front of Sakura's face. "You're going to wear that dress. End of discussion."

"Ino-"

Ino cut her off quickly, "No more bargaining. Or maybe you would prefer _my_ dress then?" Ino winked as she spread out her own dress, which was way more open than Sakura's dress. No duh. And with that she strolled towards the bathroom, to change her clothes too.

"Ugh, no!" Sakura groaned and flung herself at her bed on her stomach, and then looked at Hinata who was fixing her already picturesque appearance in front of the mirror on her left. She looked adorable in the mauve colored dress she was wearing. The dress itself was a halter-neck tiered dress that reached her knees with white daisy flowers imprinted on it. The halter-neck was the kind that doesn't show her cleavage at all but shows her ivory colored arms. Her indigo hair was tied into a neat bun with a few strands of her velvety indigo hair hanging to the sides of her hair, adorning her cute face even more.

Quite some time later their blonde friend reappeared from the bathroom wearing a magenta tube dress with a kind of halter sweetheart neckline (the one that makes you look like you're wearing a necklace). A few strands of her hair from the sides of her head was tied into two nice French braids and tied into one on the back, and the remainder of her hair was left straight and nice. **(AN: About their shoes, just think of something for parties, I'm bad at explaining about dresses and hairstyles, but I'm way worse at explaining about shoes. But obviously, Ino's wearing some kind of stilettos)**

There's a knock heard by the door, followed by Tenten's voice calling out for them to hurry not so long after.

"We're done!" Ino announced as she opened the door. **(AN: Tenten and Temari is wearing a dress, just… Imagine Tenten with a mandarin-collared dress while Temari with keyhole kind of dress)**.

"Come on!" Tenten squealed as she pulled Ino away. Followed by Temari, who's shaking her head, Sakura who snorted at the two's behavior, and Hinata who walked just as silently as ever beside Sakura.

They all walked together to the meeting point where they would meet up with the guys. From there, they divided themselves into 3 groups and got into their cars with Ino's car leading the way, well, obviously, since it's _her_ friend, she's the only one who knows the way. They chatted endlessly the whole journey, but the jittery pinkette kept her mouth shut and only spoke when she's asked, and she's thankful that no one asked her what's wrong. It's not long before Ino stated that they've arrived.

"We're here!" Ino squeaked in front of some big house, big door, crowded with people.

"Umm… With all these sounds, how could they-," Sakura wondered out loud, yet cut off completely by her blonde best friend.

"Her parents own this complex, don't worry," Ino winked.

"Ino! You made it!" Sakura assumed it was Ino's friend. She has messy red hair and a pair of matching red eyes. But it couldn't be contacts, because she was wearing glasses too. She shrugged it off thinking that perhaps it was just like her 'issue' with her hair color.

"Karin!" Ino grinned and slung her left hand around Karin's shoulders. "Come on, guys!" Ino waved at them all. Then she walked in like she owns the house with Tenten following her, then Naruto, and soon all of them were inside the house. Including Sakura, who hated the atmosphere in there right away. She's definitely not a party person, but before, she only hypothesized that she's not a party person. Now, it was proven. Loud music that deafened her ears, small lines of blinding colorful lights that travelled all around the room that hurt her eyes, and the worst of all, it's full of people dancing, laughing, shouting, that stressed her so much. Sure she can always make new friends, but with this condition? No way. Plus, the air in there somehow felt… Contaminated, and definitely not fresh. At least Ino and the others are still near. They were all chatting happily, so happy that Sakura felt like she's been left out. She still caught some of their voices in the midst of the crowd and music if they kept shouting at each other.

"My old best friend's going to enroll at our school! Not literally 'old', but 'old' in the meaning of he's my childhood friend! I'm still not sure though, I might be wrong and he's going to enroll at another school." Sakura heard Naruto's loud voice from amidst of the crowd.

"Really? Is he just as loud as you are, Naruto?" Tenten snickered.

"Nah, in fact, he's so quiet!" Naruto chimed.

Sakura held back a laugh as she wondered on someone as loud-mouthed as Naruto befriending someone quiet and let a thin smile spread through her beautiful face. Around fifteen minutes more and Sakura had had enough. She strode towards Ino and said,

"I'll be out for air, Ino. It's suffocating in here." She called out. "And maybe I'll just walk home by myself." She added, the way back to their school wasn't that far.

"Sure thing, Sak! Be careful!" Came her reply. She knew Ino's attention was definitely not on her. But that's it. She walked through the dancing, chatting crowd; all of them were having fun unlike her - even the timid Hinata was laughing with Naruto with a beet red face, towards the exit. Once out, she inhaled deeply the fresh air she missed so much when she's inside and then sighed. She does love fresh air, well, who doesn't? Then without knowing where she was, or where she's going, she started wandering off. And sure enough, soon, she's lost. She panicked a bit when she didn't recognize the streets like she thought she would at all. She hung her head low and continued walking forward. Cursing herself in her mind for not remembering the turns Ino took before from school to the party house. What she knew was that she didn't take any turns from the party house at all. Her feelings just told her to keep going straight. All the while she kept cursing and cursing. She's famous for her superb memory and yet she doesn't even remember the way back to school. Then, right then and there, she was startled when she crashed into a rock-like surface or something like it. It took her a full one minute to realize that she's been walking right towards someone's back. She let out a curse. Looking up, she could see the man, or rather boy's dark hair, and it stood up peculiarly like, well, like a chicken's ass.

"Watch it." He said icily. That snapped her up from her references of the guy in front of her.

Frowning, she retorted snidely, "Well, I'm sorry I didn't notice you, chicken ass." She furrowed her brows. She was stunned by her own words. She's hardly ever made up someone's names. Guess Naruto's habit of calling people names has started to rub off on her.

He turned her head around with a scrutinizing look on his face. "Hn, Pinky." His voice held some kind of a bored yet intrigued tone in it.

She blinked, "What?!" She glared. She was now seething with anger. Icy words were okay, but calling her 'Pinky' was just the same as calling Choji 'fatty'. This stranger has crossed the line.

"Well, I'm _sorry_, Mr. I'm-a-Cold-Hearted-Bastard-My-Heart's-Made-of-Ice, who told you to just freaking _stand_ in the middle of the street?!" She screeched.

"Hn, annoying." The boy muttered.

Her eyes widened, "You don't just meet someone and call them annoying, you," she paused,"Dryasdust." His eyebrow rose, then he turned his head around. "And you should look at someone in the eyes when they're talking to you." She shouted before huffing in exasperation when she didn't get any reply. "Meeting you once again was definitely not in my top ten lists to do, emotionally constipated jerk! _Good-bye,_" she added. Then she stomped her foot and left, feeling grateful that she's not taking any turns from the party house and silently praying that her friends will still be there. All the while she was trying to shut off the memory from before that has kept on replaying itself in her head. Sakura was so glad that her wish came true. Her friends were just going to leave when they saw her.

"Sakura!" Tenten called out.

"Hey," Sakura waved at her friends.

"Where were you?" Ino asked as she enveloped her in a hug.

"I told you, I'm out for air; it's suffocating in there. But I guess you weren't listening," Sakura replied.

"But-but you could've-"

"But I'm fine Ino, see? I'm perfectly fine." Sakura cut Ino off, spreading her arms to show that she's perfectly fine.

"Okay… Okay… You made me feel bad…" Ino muttered.

Sakura stifled a laugh and said," Thank you for caring so much about me, Ino…"

"Come on, let's head back," Tenten interrupted the little 'reunion'.

And with that and small nods from the others, they started heading back toward the school building.

Once they're back, none of them mentioned about Sakura's 'walk for air' again, they just shrugged it off. And Sakura was so thankful for that. She doesn't want to talk about the mysterious dark-haired-dark-eyed-boy-that-was-so-captivating- but-his-coldheartedness-was-so-making-him-unattrac tive. Little did she know, this was the very first page, not where the story line ends. And everything starts the next Monday, the day of her first duty as a Student in Charge.

- End Chapter 3 -

**AN: Chapter 3 finally done! What do you think? Longest chap so far; 9 pages! \^.^/ *winks* I've never realized before, but my inspirations came when I'm at school! At least for me, it is. And guess from what song is that words from the second-last sentence (minus the 'little did she know')! :D And what about my problem with triple-dots? Getting better? Or worse? Xp**

**Chapter 3 done, getting to the 4****th**** chapter! Whee! Finally, **_**he**_** (if you know who I mean) showed up! :p Review, kay? ;)**

**See you all - hopefully - soon,**

**-DarkLight08**


	4. Chapter 4: Cursing, or Cursed?

**Chapter 4 - Cursing, or Cursed?**

**AN: Look who's back… Me! :p… Anw, here's chapter 4… There are 3 reasons of my super late update: 1. I kinda stuck; 2. I've just finished my first mid-term test; 3. I took a long time trying to find the best new title. I came up with a few ideas, and suggestions are highly accepted! ^.^ I hope the last chapter was good enough for you… :D And, I'm still having issues with triple-dots. Updates might come slower after this. Like, really, really, really slow... X_X Oh, I really need to thank my English teacher for this chapter… :D Please note that when we're having some kind of school work I'm considered 'fast' so that I'm usually write at school too, (see how much I'm trying to be a fast-updater? I mean double time of writing! X_X) Kay! That's enough! *sorry for the blabbering, I can't help it :p***

**Note: Edited.**

**Disclaimer: No. But I'm glad it's Masashi Kishimoto who made Naruto, not me, so I (well, everyone else too) can re-make it into something I want… :D (I can't imagine if Naruto's mine, it definitely will be B-A-D and most of all, totally different)**

Sakura Haruno totally regretted sleeping late on Sunday night. But it's not like she had any other choice; her best friend Ino Yamanaka - sometimes she wonders how they became best friends on the first place - tricked her into following her shopping that Sunday afternoon. She said she's forgotten her purse back in her friend's house on Saturday. But it ended up with the shopaholic blonde dragging her protesting, complaining, and cursing in such an unladylike demeanor pink-haired 'best' friend behind her to the mall. And… By 8 PM, when the Haruno girl was preparing to sleep, her other roommate Hinata Hyuuga asked her if she has learned for the biology exam they're having tomorrow. Ino shrugged it off, while Sakura… Was practically jumped and started panicking. In fact, she didn't quiet down until the next 10 minutes courtesy of her 'missing' - or should I say 'hiding'? - Biology textbook. She dug through her bag trying to find that book when Hinata simply said that her biology textbook was on her study table, alongside with her borrowed anatomy book from the library. And Ino? While her best friend was panicking, Ino did nothing. She was sleeping soundly even! Being the deep sleeper she is, not waking up even after the pinkette's panicking moment. And then by 10 PM, Hinata politely excused herself for bed since she's not supposed to still be up at this time. Sakura smiled at her and thanked her for accompanying her until that late; while in the truth she's finished studying not so long after that, but she wanted to read her borrowed book from the library. In the end, she didn't sleep until 1 and a half hours later because she later realized that she has to return the anatomy book the next day; so she read, or rather, finished it. She's definitely a fast reader, considering that anatomy book has more than 300 pages, and it's a book about knowledge. So now here she is, rubbing her eyes fierce fully for like the tenth time already, and stretched her arm far. That, until she was aware of what time is it.

"6.30 already?! Dammit I'm late!" She half screamed while grabbing her clothes and ran to the bathroom like she's been chased by a train or something.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, S-Sakura," Hinata's voice came unheard because of the sound of running water from inside the bathroom; Sakura's showering. Yeah, Hinata's been talking in front of the bathroom door. She then continued," I-I've tried t-to w-w-wake y-you up on 6, b-b-but y-you seemed t-to be in a v-very d-deep s-sleep s-so I-I just let y-you s-sleep until y-you w-w-wake up on y-your own,"

"It's okay, Hinata, it's my fault for sleeping so late yesterday night, anyways…" Sakura called back from the bathroom; the sound of running water has just gone," Where's Ino-pig by the way, Hinata?" She asked again.

"I-Ino's long g-gone f-for b-break-breakfast a-al-already, S-Sakura," Hinata answered, but hearing her friend's voice scared the guts out of her; and that's just what it needs to make her stutters worse.

And her fear came to reality when the bathroom door slammed open, revealing a furious looking Sakura, grunting," That pig…" She's about to dash out of their room to the hallways and find Ino, when Hinata called out for her,

"S-Sakura, y-your shoes-"

"Oh yeah! How could I forgot?" Then she came back inside, wearing her socks and shoes hastily, and then stormed quickly toward the door only for Hinata to stopped her in her tracks once again,

"Y-your SiC badge, S-Sakura…"

"Oh… Thank you Hinata!" She exclaimed before running towards her study table, grabbing her SiC badge, then pinning it to the left side of her uniform sloppily. "Come on Hinata!" She yelled, and proceeded to pull Hinata outside with her, releasing her only to fumbling to lock their room, and left her stunned in front of their room, while she ran to the hall for breakfast. And Ino. That's what she's planned, while in the truth, she ran into someone's chest - she assumed it to be a boy, considering how hard it is -, harshly, that she stumbled back, nearly falling to the floor. She didn't fall to the floor, only because of the hands on the both sides of her upper arms. The stranger's hands. Slowly, she looked up, up, up, until she was facing the stranger's - or rather boy's - face. That face somehow seemed familiar to her. She wondered where she met him; strong jawline, black obsidian pools, and dark hair in a hairstyle that looks like a - realization hits her right there and then like a bucket of ice cold water.

"Hn. You again." The boy said - more like stated - shortly as he pulled away, stepping a safe distance back.

"Shut up. It's not like I even want to see you again." She snapped, "Urgh… Could this day be any worse?" She groaned to no one in particular.

"Tch. Annoying."

Sakura twitched. "Do you not have anything else to say other than that? Anything besides something that disparages other people?" She said incredulously.

"Hn. Irritating." He replied indifferently as a smirk made its way to his face.

She soughed and glared hard at him, ignoring the fact that his smirk didn't make him look any less enamoring, if not escalating it. Curse him and his looks. "You see, I'm a bit late today. So if you please, I need to get going. Like, right now." She calmly said before strolling away from the boy with a hint of ire emanating off of her. She could faintly hear Hinata's timid voice asking someone if he saw her passing by. She must've asked that guy. Guilt seeped through her heart as realization kicks in that she was no different than Ino, leaving the poor Hyuuga girl behind. Scolding herself she turned around and started walking back. She met Hinata halfway and started walking sideways with her along the way.

Soon, she found herself behind her blonde best friend, who's currently been laughing her ass off with Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, the Sabaku siblings, and the other boys. Although… Neji just smirked, Gaara kept his straight face - complete opposite of his snickering brother Kankuro -, and Shikamaru flashed a small smile for a second before closing his eyes and seemed to be drifting off to sleep. Sakura still haven't figured out how he could keep his composure while 'sleeping' like that.

"Hey guys, sorry I was late." Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Hi, Ino, I see you decided to leave me this morning."

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino chirped in an a little bit too cheerily tone for the pinkette. She didn't even turn around to face Sakura, which ticked her off more than she was already.

"Why did you leave me?" Sakura scowled.

"Who told you to sleep so late?" Ino retorted casually, still not looking at Sakura, and busying herself with her half-eaten sandwich.

Sakura let a frown marred her heart-shaped face," Um, hello? You're the one who dragged me shopping the whole afternoon!"

Ino turned around now, "C'mon, Sak, I bet you didn't regret that dress I bought for you…" She smiled.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her so-called best friend's antics. Well, when you're a persistent one that has an equally - if not more - persistent best friend, someone has to concede, no? Sakura huffed, she'll let her off this time, then she smiled brightly and said," Fine." Then she plopped herself on the seat next to Ino and grabbed a sandwich and started munching.

Hinata, who was holding her breath ever since both she and Sakura arrived, sat next to Sakura, smiling her ever sweet smile as she inwardly sighed because her friends didn't start the third world war.

The chatting continued as each of them engaged themselves in a conversation. The five girls were laughing and sharing stories, with Ino was being the talkative like always. That's why they stared at the blonde as if she's grown a second head when she suddenly Ino clammed up.

"Ino, what-" Tenten paused her eating.

"H-hi Sai…." Ino stuttered out. But it looks like said boy didn't notice Ino's whisper. In which Ino felt both grateful and ungrateful.

"Morning guys," he waved his hand - more like put his hand up - and smiled what seemed to be a forced smile. Okay, that smile was just gross! That's a half-hearted smile, or a fake smile, and yet it didn't affect Ino at all. In her eyes, he just needed some kind of a guidance which she would be more than willing to give. Seeing Ino that dazed, Sakura decided to keep her mouth shut. "Sorry I'm late guys," he continued," I've just finished my English essay." He said as he proceeded to sat in between Naruto and Kankuro.

Hearing that, Sakura sighed gratefully as she has finished her English essay since the night of the day when the task was given.

"So Naruto," Tenten started," about this old friend of yours that not literally old, did you hear anything about him?"

Naruto bit his sandwich, munched it for a moment, and gulped. "Nope." And he bit his sandwich again.

"Uh… Then how did you find out he's moving here on the first place, then?" Sakura joined the conversation.

The idiotic boy replied with an inaudible mashed up answer. He was busy chewing his sandwich, after all.

"Uh… What?" Sakura asked while cringing at his habit. She only hoped that this one disgusting habit of his won't rub off on her like his habit to call people names too.

"My mom called, she's his mom's best friend," Naruto repeated after he swallowed the huge chunk of sandwich in his throat.

"So she told you that this old friend of yours gonna be here?" Ino asked, putting it up together. "And you'd better swallow that food first, Uzumaki."

"Pretty much." Naruto answered while scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly.

Before any of them could interrogate him any further, the bell rang.

"Time to go…" Tenten sighed. Her respond was soon followed by another sighs, groans, grunts, and moans from everyone else around the table.

Sakura, Hinata, and Sai, the last ones that arrived in the hall, quickly finished their sandwich(es) and gurgled their drink(s).

Sakura has totally forgotten about the word she had with the principle a few days ago. She still hasn't remembered as she walked into homeroom class together with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and the other 10B students.

15 minutes later, Kakashi arrived and after he closed the door, he said, looking straight at Sakura.

"Ah Miss Haruno, I thought principle Tsunade has already told you about the new student you're about to show around,"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, when her badge started beeping.

"Wha-" Then realization struck her like a lightning. "Oh my-I forgot!"

Kakashi shrugged her off, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "She called you just now. Go on now, Miss Haruno."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you, sir. Excuse me." Sakura exited the room swiftly and ran towards the principle's room.

She knocked on the door, and upon hearing Tsunade's voice saying 'come in', she pushed the door slightly ajar.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" She asked.

"Ah, sorry Sakura, he's here just a minute ago, but since he forgot his letter, he's got to go back to his place." She said, her tone sounded irritated. "So, I'll just remind you first. Surely you haven't forgotten about this, did you?"

"Oh, I actually did forget…" Sakura replied sheepishly.

"Good that you remembered." Tsunade said. "I'll call you back when he got back. Okay?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Good. You may go now." She dismissed her.

Sakura nodded then she started walking towards the door.

"One more Sakura, in case you forgot, you have to be nice to this new student, okay?"

Sakura frowned; she did remember that she said that, but why? Keeping her curiosity - curiosity kills the cat; she nodded, and turned back towards the door, ready to leave.

At the time she got back to class, she was a bit taken aback by the sight before her. Everybody's sitting in pairs already. She was left.

"Oh, Miss Haruno, since you weren't here during the pairing, that left you with the new student. You'll be partnered with the new student, then. But you got back in time; I'm about to explain the project." He instructed. "Your seat's still unoccupied; you may sit there."

Sakura mumbled a quiet 'okay' before heading towards her original seat.

"Okay, this project will take a long time, 3 weeks." The class was suddenly filled by whispers everywhere. "Silence, please. So, this long time has a quiet big significance. You will have to get to know your partner more. No complains allowed; you get to choose your own partner."

Sakura was tempted to say that she didn't get to choose her own partner out loud, but opted to stay silent.

"This includes you, Miss Haruno. You have a plus time while showing your partner around.

Sakura has to suppress a groan that threatens to come out of her mouth right that moment; even though she was sure a sigh has escaped her lips. All the while considering who needs to be cursed more: Tsunade, who called her for nothing and made her miss the 'choosing' time; or the new student, who forgot his letter and made Tsunade called her for nothing. And she finally settled to just curse them both.

"Okay. You have to write minimal 1 page filled from front and back and maximum 2 pages filled from front and back about your partner. I want that you write mostly about the personality; not just favorite things, got it?" Kakashi continued. "And you must _not_ see your partner's work about you."

At this, the pinkette groaned together as the other students groaned too. Now she added Kakashi in her 'curse list' also.

"But that doesn't mean you mustn't write about favorite things," Kakashi said coolly as if nobody has interrupted him. "Okay, any questions?"

A hand shot up almost immediately; Ino's.

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhmm… I was wondering if I could… Y'know, change partner?" Ino spoke, choosing her words carefully.

"For that, I am sorry to say that no, you can't. And Miss Yamanaka, I think Miss Hyuuga here won't like it if you just dumped her like that even before the project even started."

"N-no, s-sir. I-It's fine i-if I-Ino-"

"Nonsense. No changing partners. Anybody else?"

Sakura raised her hand this time. She didn't wait for Kakashi to tell her to speak," Sir, could you please at least tell me a little about this new student?" Her voice sounded so desperate.

"I'm afraid I can't; it's part of the project Miss Haruno. You have to do that yourself."

Sakura screamed inwardly. She felt as if this guy just sent her to some kind of a torture chamber and then told her that she will be staying there for another 3 weeks. "But everybody else knows at least their partner's name," She tried again.

"No means no Miss Haruno. Do you understand?" The silver-haired homeroom teacher's tone was final and that made Sakura nodded reluctantly. "Now, is there anyone else?" Kakashi continued as looked around the classroom. "No? Good. You're free to do anything until the next bell rang. I suggest you to start doing the project though." With that he pulled his favorite book; which happened nearly all the time, he'll let the students to do anything, then he'll start reading his perverted book.

By the time Kakashi sat down, Ino quickly approached Sakura.

"Forehead, I'm so so sorry! He won't let me wait for you; he said: 'You have to get your partner now.'" Ino whined and mimicked Kakashi's voice, which she hardly succeeded.

"It's not your fault pig… Right now, I can only hope that this new student isn't bad." Sakura shrugged. One thing she couldn't shrug off was the feeling that something bad was bound to happen. Oh well.

"Yeah…" Ino muttered.

Soon, they started talking, joking, and laughing like there's no problem at all. Expect for Hinata who has started the project for she just needed to write what she already knows about Ino, since she was nothing except for secretive. Different from Ino who waved it off like it's no big deal, which of course made her pink-haired best friend scold her. Not so long after, the next bell rang.

"See you later guys…" Sakura said as she prepared herself - inwardly and outwardly - for biology. Snake time, joy.

"Good luck Sak, I have a feeling you might need it," Ino winked.

Sakura sighed, and then proceeded to smile back at her. "Yeah, I'll definitely need it."

After waving at the others, Sakura started making her way to the biology class. She can't help but feel odd though, she hasn't been called back yet.

Soon enough her notion came true when her badge started beeping again once she stepped inside the biology classroom. Lucky for her, Orochimaru's already inside and when she excused herself, he let her go almost immediately.

Sakura skipped, going in the direction of the principle's room. She knocked quietly, opening the door slowly after hearing the permission of the principle herself. Once the door was completely opened, Sakura gulped.

Gaping, she muttered a small, "No." as the feeling of shock and incredulity overwhelmed her. Maybe she shouldn't have cursed too many people. _She _was the one who's cursed in the end.

- End of Chapter 4 -

**AN: Ah, all you must've known who that is… I'm so predictable… *face-palm* Short chap, so sorry! Who knows school's this torturing… :( In times like this, I want holidays. But when it's time for holidays, I want to go to school… Aren't I strange? :p But I bet you guys would just prefer me to have school all day since I write more during weekdays than weekends… :p But! This is the fastest chapter done so far… I'm planning on writing another fanfic… I have tons of new ideas! But I just can't make it all come true right now since even with only one I'm updating soo slow. Once again, I'm deeply, terribly sorry… Oh, I changed this chapter a bit. Same to what goes with the chapters before. ;p**

**So... About the title... Should it be:**

**- I ? You**

**- I 'what' You**

**- I . . . . You**

**- Or, any other idea, ppl? :D**

**Try listen to: Maddi Jane - Barricade, All About Us - He is We feat. Owl City, AutoTune - Jason Chen, Orianthi - According to You; they're great! :D**

**Getting on with chapter 5! :D WML on writing faster… :p Review! Reviews make me ecstatic -literally-! And suggestions for the new title are highly accepted! :D So, please, please, say something... :D I won't bite; unless you're some kind food Xp**

**Looking forward to see you soon,**

**- DarkLight08**


	5. Chapter 5: Fate's Playing

**Chapter 5 - Fate's Playing**

**AN: No internet for like 2 days only and I was like… Gosh, I'm so damn bored! X( I know… But I've warned you about the slow-update right? And… I am so so sorry for the long updates. I admire those who can just sit in front of their laptops and start working… I cannot do that… And when I said 'slow' I mean it's like, slooooooow . But seriously, no reviews? Like, at all? That hurts, dattebayo! And that clearly was NOT an encouragement to write any faster… :3 Plus, I'm asking for an idea… And none give any… *pouts* SO, here we are; chapter 5! I'm actually considering about making two fanfics at a time… Tell me if I should, or shouldn't; you know the risks… So… Yeah, so, you pick ;)**

**Note: Edited**

**Disclaimer: Nooo… I do not. :D Naruto's - absolutely, definitely, obviously - Masashi Kishimoto's!**

Recap:

_Sakura skipped, going in the direction of the principle's room. She knocked quietly, opening the door slowly after hearing the permission of the principle herself. Once the door was completely opened, Sakura gulped._

_Gaping, she muttered a small, "No." as the feeling of shock and incredulity overwhelmed her. Maybe she shouldn't have cursed too many people. She was the one who's cursed in the end._

"_I'll call you back when he got back. Okay?"_ She reckoned Tsunade said that to her before. Of course, why else did she meet _him_ this morning at a hallway in Konoha High School? He's definitely new, and it's impossible if he's lost and then just simply entered a school; how come she's never thought about it before? Then she - grimly, sourly, wryly - remembered that she wouldn't want him here to begin with.

"Hn. You." His statement brought her back to reality. A reality she wished was wrong.

Then, Kakashi's project crossed her mind as she stood in trance, looking at him in utter disbelief. _"Oh, Miss Haruno, since you weren't here during the pairing, that left you with the new student. You'll be partnered with the new student, then."_ She was starting to get a lot of unnecessary flashbacks now. Shoot. She sighed deeply while embracing herself for another one of those good-for-nothing memories. "_You will have to get to know your partner more. No complains allowed."_ Kakashi words rang clear in the back of her mind. She was so looking forward for this project; _not_._ "No changing partners."_ She mused

Scolding herself, she growled in the back of her throat as she then proceeded to ask the principle if he really is the new student, when said principle spoke first.

"You already knew each other? Great!" She continued with her paperwork. Now to think of it, she hasn't looked at her in the eyes since her arrival.

Now there is nothing she really wanted than to scream in front of the principle's face exasperatedly. Holding down her anger, she gulped. "We've met; but we've never got the chance to know each other." She said through gritted teeth. Not a voluntary meeting, at all.

"Well then, Miss Haruno, this is Sasuke Uchiha, and you'll have the honor to show him around this school today." She introduced.

The pink haired girl managed to utter, "Yes, Tsunade-sama." Although in her mind she was already screaming like crazy that it's so _not_ an honor to show someone with no emotions around. It would really fit how Hinata described shopping with Ino was like; 'tedious and persecuting'.

"And you," Tsunade's pen was pointed towards the black-haired-black-eyed boy for a minute, before she used it to once again sign a paper. "Will follow her since she's your… 'tour guide'." She said after thinking for a while for the word 'tour guide'.

Sakura Haruno was _fuming_. Her face was slightly red, not from embarrassed, but from anger. She felt as if there was smoke coming out of her nostrils, and from her ears, and even from the top of her head. She was _seething_. It's not just a feeling, most probably; for you can literally see the smoke radiating off her, if you pay enough attention.

"You two may leave." Tsunade waved her hand at them. Eyes still glued to the papers before her. "Oh, and one more Uchiha, you're in 10B, with Haruno."

Sakura stopped dead in her track. She almost screeched 'what?!' right there and then, but controlled herself right on time. She prayed that she wouldn't be stuck with _him_ for the rest of the year, lest for the rest of high school, even though she knew well that that was practically impossible.

"Hn." He shrugged indifferently.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Sakura answered politely, she even nodded her head; opposite to the new student's supine answer. And with that she got out from the room. Once she was out from the principle's room, she let a glare at the boy named Uchiha Sasuke. She slightly wondered what triggers her resentment towards him.

"This way," she contemplated to call him names again, and then decided against it,"Uchiha." She mumbled darkly and scowled as another nonchalant "Hn." was heard. She led him slowly to the biology class in silence, until it crossed her mind that probably, _probably_, he's got a different schedule than her. "Have you gotten your schedule?" She asked without looking at him, continued to walk towards her class, biology.

He gave no reply but he did her his schedule. Her shoulder slumped almost immediately; and she didn't know what to do that time; to be so sad or to be over the moon. Half of his schedule was the exact same schedule as hers.

"Our schedule's the same for now. It's biology." She gave him his schedule back.

"Hn."

Oh how she wanted to rip his head off right then and there. Thanks to his answer, she decided to stay shut about the creepiness of the biology teacher. And she fought an evil grin at the thought of him as his new obsession. The journey to the biology class seemed to be a never-ending road with the heavy silence upon them. Sakura was more than relieved when she saw the biology class. The first time she felt relieved by seeing it, ever.

"Biology." She knocked the door and opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Haruno, and… " Orochimaru greeted, asking the Uchiha his name.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." He said. And that's when almost all female heads snapped up at him, looking at him with hearts replacing their pupils; quite literally. Scoffing, Sakura had to restrain herself from making a puking gesture or even puked for real.

"You two may sit." Orochimaru said. "Ah, you can sit there, Mr. Uchiha. I believe the seat on the right of Miss Haruno is free."

Sakura had to gape hearing his words. Slowly, Sakura moved to sit to her usual sit. She looked around the classroom, then moved to her seat **(AN: she sits in the class' corner, meaning to her right was a wall. 1 desk for 1 chair, or person.)** and grunted. Fate was definitely messing with her.

Well, it is true; even Orochimaru told him to sit there. The pink haired girl just huffed and face palmed her head. She didn't even notice when Sasuke sat on the chair pointed by Orochimaru, which is, unluckily for Sakura, was not-so right beside her.

Once the biology class ended, there's nothing more Sakura Haruno wanted to do except to get out of biology class and straight towards the art class. Sadly for her, she has a task to do. And even though that task doesn't involve Sasuke Uchiha in it, Sakura felt like this particular biology class is the longest class ever. And it's a complete torture for her since even without a certain someone near her in the class; the teacher himself was already peeving her enough. That's why when she heard the bell rang; she stood up abruptly, slipping through bodies in the hall, discreetly wanting to lose him on the way. But she deduced that she cannot underestimate him at all once she looked at his still too nonchalant facial expression. Only now it has a hint of irritation. But he covered it up and put up the expressionless face once again.

"Trying to lose me?" He taunted her, smirking, once he was beside her.

Sakura, who was currently opening her locker to get some of her stuffs for arts, paused and glared hard at him, ready to yell at him. But then she decided that it's better if she doesn't yell at him, and swallowed. She inhaled deeply, before sighing and got back to getting her stuffs from her locker.

"From what I remembered when I read your schedule, your class now is not art. Your class now is English. Which is the same with my friend Naruto, over there," she told him with a straight face, pointing her thumb towards the ramen-addict who was laughing his head off with Kiba. You could never ever missed Naruto with his bright yellow hair, slightly tanned skin, and sparkling blue eyes. Besides, who could ever miss his boisterous voice? But was it just her imagination or something, or did the Uchiha's eyes just widened? Shrugging it off, she continued gathering her stuffs.

"Did you say Naruto?"

"Huh?" She replied as she reached for her drawing book which was at the bottom of her pile of books. "I did say Naruto, yeah. Are you deaf or something?" She closed her locker. "Look, Naruto is that guy-" He cut her off just after she pointed her forefinger at Naruto once again.

"I know him."

She blinked. After a moment of pregnant silence, Sakura broke it by saying, "Good! Now get there before he leaves." And she quickly left and strode to the arts class where her blonde haired best friend was waiting for her. She spotted Ino waving at her from doorstep already. She smiled widely and approached the seat next to her, forgetting about Sasuke Uchiha for that moment.

As she sat down next to her blonde best friend, she realized that Ino was grinning widely at her. Sakura quirked an eyebrow at her oddity.

"What?" She inquired sharply.

"So… Who's the new guy?" Ino said, grinning wider.

"Who?" Sakura said inquisitively. After a few moments of silence, Sakura gave Ino a questioning look.

"The guy you were talking to near your locker?" Ino pushed.

"That guy? Oh, he's just a bastard I accidentally met on the street by pure foredoom; and now by that bad luck he enrolled here too."She put down her drawing book. "What? No teasing?" She stared at Ino incredulously.

"On the street?" Ino reiterated; her face priceless.

"On the street. Yeah." Sakura confirmed. "What's so wrong with that?"

"I thought you said that you've never went outside of this building; your 'private prison'," Ino said. When the rosette beside her nodded yes, she was dumbstruck," Then how- ooooh… Wait; does this have something to do with that day? That party on Saturday that I took you?" Ino ranted.

It was Sakura's turn to look surprised. She's forgotten that she did not tell any of her friends about her meeting some kind of stranger on the street. So she decided to say the first thing that came up to her head," Um, yeah."

Ino's mouth hung open after that. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She half screeched half whispered since Deidara has gotten into the class.

"Um… Because it's not an important thing?" Sakura said suggestively as she pull out her pencil at the request of Deidara.

"Oh, yeah, my best friend bumped into a hot stranger and she didn't even tell me about that because 'it's not an important thing'," Ino said, giving air quotation at the word 'it's not an important thing', as she herself got her own pencil out. "Do you have a sharpener?"

"Here." She handed her her sharpener.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And yes Ino, it is _not_ important for me."

"Well, does that mean you accepted the fact that this is important for _me_?" Ino beamed, looking expectantly at her.

"Hm, why don't we continue this in our room, at the end of the day?" Sakura answered as she busied herself with her drawing.

Ino scoffed at her. "Yeah, and you'll regret it if you forget. How's that sound?"

That's when Deidara butted in. "Quiet you two in the back; Miss Haruno and Miss Yamanaka."

Sakura sighed, pondering her best friend's persistent endeavor. Then she forced herself to think of positive things. Like how she'll be freed from _that_ _boy_ for the rest of her class on Monday after this art class. Wait, what the heck?! How- when did she remember that? She shook her head dismissing that thought. She memorized it because she wanted to know his classes. And she wanted to know his classes so she'll know whether or not she'll be freed from him for the rest of the day. Yes, that. Her lips curved up a little bit as she found the reason. Then, she continued her drawing. She noticed that Ino was staring at her strangely for her odd behavior but paid no heed for it. They're going to talk about it in their room, after all.

She met up with him after arts and escorted him from class to class - though she mostly sent him off to one of her friends - that day and did not start a conversation with him. Only introducing what class is that in front of him and things like that. That actually surprised her since she's supposed to be a bit talkative. Well, definitely not as talkative as Ino, but then again, what should you reply to someone that always said 'hn'?

And now, here she was, in front of her room, fearing what might happen if she enter the room. Yep, Ino's threat.

After a few times of assuring herself that it'll be fine, she entered. Wait there's Hinata. Right, Hinata's her knight in a shining armor today. Or was it supposed to be her 'princess' in a shining armor? Oh, whatever, she could care less about that for now. She would be doing her homework and Ino would be busy trying to make her forget her homework and so the blonde would forget about the deal they've made. Boy was she dead wrong.

"So… Spill." The blonde started.

"What?" Sakura asked, acting dumbly.

"Quit acting like you know nothing. You've promised." Ino retorted, folding her arms.

After a moment of silence, Sakura finally said a "Fine." to Ino. They all sat at their respective beds, but when Sakura opened her mouth, a small knock was heard by their door.

"Aww… And here I thought I'll be hearing 'the tale' from my best friend… This better be good…" Ino muttered grumpily as she strode slowly towards the door and opened it slightly mumbling a, "Yes?" in an annoyed tone.

"Ino!" Tenten's squeal was heard.

Sakura groaned inwardly because this will mean another listener. And 'the tale' of how she not-so accidentally spluttered sharp, bad-categorized words at a complete stranger was definitely not in her top ten list of what 'tale' she would like to tell other people. But she could just tell them the highlights, right?

Apparently, Tenten _and_ Temari's arrival was enough to lighten up Ino's mood and soon Tenten was sitting cross-legged on Ino's bed and Temari was sitting on the edge of Hinata's bed while their respective owners were sitting cross-legged on their own beds.

"So…" Tenten probed. "What's this so-called 'amazing tale' that Ino said you were about to tell Sak?"

The pinkette squirmed uneasily a little bit before she opened her mouth to answer. But she was quickly interrupted by Temari's loud words instead.

"OH! I almost forgot! Have you guys heard yet?"

"Huh? About the new guy you mean?" Ino inquired, only slight interested since she's seen him with her own two gorgeous baby blue eyes.

"You've known?" Tenten asked next, looking at Ino.

"W-well, w-wasn't S-Sakura was a-appointed t-to s-show h-him a-ar-around?" Hinata said slightly inaudible.

"Yeah, and it's why we're all here." Ino slipped in swiftly.

"Really? So how's he like?" Tenten grunted.

"You want to know? Well, tell you what, he's a pure vexation!" Sakura complained. "I mean, he's very _very_ obnoxious, and not to mention, boring. He's -he's sooo aggravating!"

"Well, for me, it's simple. He's gooorgeous…" Ino flickered her right eye as she sing-sanged the 'gorgeous'.

"Urgh… Even my first impression of him was that he'll be getting on my nerves _every single time_." Sakura pressed the last three words.

"Really, Sakura? And pray tell why that is so?" Temari asked her jokingly.

But it seems like Sakura presumed Temari meant her last utterance. "Well, all of his 'hn's and that indifferent shrugs were so damn annoying, he and his friggin' ostentatious words… Gosh, I just can't stand him!" Sakura half-yelled leaving her friends stunned.

"S-Sak, did you just… Swore?" Ino asked unbelievingly at Sakura with wide eyes.

That's when all of her words were fully registered by her brain. Quickly, the rosette slapped her mouth, her eyes as wide as the others in the room, well, except for Temari.

"Those were just a few… I mean, really, she's never swore? If it's Hinata, I understand, but Sakura? She doesn't seem so… So umm… so 'pious'…?" Temari said, struggling to find the right words. "No offense Hinata," She added quickly.

"N-no-none t-taken." Hinata replied half-whispering timorously as another moment of silence enveloped the room.

"So… Does this have something to do with your 'tale' Sakura?" Tenten broke the silence.

"…Yeah." Sakura answered curtly.

"Would you mind telling us 'the tale'?" Tenten probed again.

"Sure." Sakura nodded. "I first met _him_ on the day that Ino brought us all to her friend's party. I'm certain that you've all remembered…" She looked around to meet all of her friend's faces. After confirming that they do in fact remember it, she continued," That day, I did not spend the _whole time_ in that overly-crowded place. I really can't stand being there. And no, it's not because I have claustrophobia. So, after a while, I talked to Ino," She side-glanced Ino sharply, who by now has a sudden interest of the floor tile," And told her I'm leaving."

"But Ino-" Temari was about to say something but paused after seeing Ino that was staring bashfully at the floor.

"I-I forgot…" She trailed off.

"Hey, hey, come one, now, should I continue?" Sakura shut Ino up. Everyone nodded, staring expectantly at her, except for Ino, who has a mixture of expectation and gratefulness inside her eyes. "I told her I'll be 'going around', but seemingly, she wasn't listening, but she nodded instead. So I left. And I started wandering around aimlessly, although I'm sure glad I didn't take any turns at that time… But I didn't look forward. I only stared at the ground, my biggest mistake. And that's when I bumped into him."

"You- what?" Ino screeched, bewildered.

"Are you serious?" Tenten added.

"Yes, I am." Sakura replied with a grim face. "I've told you, my biggest mistake."

"Since when do you bump into someone and that's suddenly became your biggest mistake?" Ino inquired.

"I swore and called him names, okay?" Sakura sighed.

"Seriously?" Tenten asked, baffled.

"Well, the first thing he said to me was; 'watch it'." Sakura defended herself. "And he said it in an irritating monotone. No lie."

"Oooh-kay. So now you don't like him, and he doesn't like you either?" Ino tried to sum it all up.

"How should I know, Ino?" Sakura answered in a bored tone. "But I do assume that he does."

"Fine, fiinee. Now, how about Kakashi's homework? How are you going to finish it when you two don't like each other?" Great, Ino just had to remind her about _that_.

"I don't know about that either, yet. But shoot. I probably would just write down all two pages back and front about how he's aggravating me." Sakura said shortly.

"Okay. Enough with this topic, I sensed Sakura here won't appreciate it if we delved through this topic any further." Temari cut in. And Sakura was more than thankful because of that. "So, I heard Naruto's friend enrolled here."

"B-but t-there's only one m-more new s-stu-student," Hinata spoke up diffidently.

"Oh crap, so that means we're back to this topic again then, I guess?" Temari said disgruntledly

Sakura groaned. "I'll be studying. Or maybe start writing on Kakashi's homework about how impedimental Sasuke Uchiha is."

All of her friends laughed at her desperate tone in her last remark.

"Well, I guess Temari and I will be leaving now then… Bye, take care, and good luck, Sakura…" Tenten uttered, waving her hand. Then, both of them left the three girls inside. One of them was busy coloring her nails Ino, the other preparing herself to go to bed Hinata, and the last one grumbling lowly about a certain someone Sakura. Well, the pinkette didn't shut up until the other two in the room told her to. Ah, Poor Sakura Haruno…

- End of Chapter 5 -

**AN: Ehehehe… Sorry for the looong wait… I am busy… Who knows school can be so frustrating?! Well, aside from school, I kinda stuck, so… I played osu! Hehe… Anybody played osu! too? So addicting! Well for me it is… :p I hope this chapter will satisfy you enough… Oh, and if I'm about to write another story, what couple do you want me to write? Tell me! :D :D :D**

**So so sooo... What's the new title supposed to be?**

**- I ? You**

**- I 'what' You**

**- I . . . . U**

**- Or what? XO pleaseee give me an answer**

**By the way, check out my friend's wattpad story: Drowning in Our Memories - gracestevanny. Check it out! We'll appreciate it; so soo sooo much! :D**

**Try listen to: Best Love Song - T-Pain feat Chris Brown, Try - Asher Book, Love You So - Natalie, Solo - Iyaz (I love them… :D Oh, those songs have no relation to the story, just feeling like sharing it :p)**

**Next on, Chapter 6… Hope I'll finish it soon, and without getting stuck again… Xp But please, pleaasee review, okay? The difference was so significant; between the viewers and the reviewers… :3 Anw, I don't know what's the difference between views and visitors… Any idea ppl? Xp**

**The author in distress,**

**- DarkLight08**


	6. Chapter 6: I Officially Hate You

**Chapter 6 - I Officially Hate You**

**AN: Hi hi hi! XD Okaaaaay… Quite fast, am I not right? There's this school retreat for 3 days and the final semester's tests, add them up and you'll get it! Or if not, I hope you do… Sooo… About the title. Thanks for any of those who suggested (which is only BlueSakuraAC and my friend who just love to review randomly btw), I'm still contemplating… Come on, give me suggestions, I'm not a murderer, unless you're an insect or a mosquito, then I'll kill you… Xp**

**- Raikiri80: Well, yes, he's barely done anything, but the way he talks made him hate her so much. You do know that Sasuke's well-known for his coldness, right? And how Sakura is such a bubbly warm-hearted person? :) Btw, I read your bio, I totally, absolutely, definitely agree with you! And I really think if you ever make a fanfic, it will be amazing! :D**

**- BlueSakuraAC: Thank you for your suggestion(s)… :D And about the… Uh, the awkward position, I think it can fit, but I'm still thinking of another scene because, you see, it's pretty common already, so… I'm gonna think of something different.. :p As for the title, since you're the only one who suggests, I'm waiting for another suggestion, if nobody else suggests anything, I'll change it to I . . . U by the next chap! ;D**

**- Hearts grow: Glad you think it's funny! And it's also great to have someone who has the same favorite pairings! :D Would you like to give me a suggestion of what the title should be? The choices are dooown below, and they are in the same place in the other chapters. Please please please… :D**

**Thank you, thank you for your reviews, and I mean for all, since the first chapter, I feel bad for not saying this since the beginning… Xp **

**Note: Edited. Major edits; please re-read.**

**Disclaimer: Haha no way, ppl… Just no way I'll own Naruto.**

The next day, Sakura really doesn't feel like going to school. Riiight… A whole week with _him_. Just thinking about it made her wants to gag. But then again, there's Kakashi's homework, okay, make that three. Damn it all.

"Come on, Sakura… You definitely don't want to be late, right?" Ino winked at her.

"Yeah, I definitely don't want to." She replied sarcastically.

"Heey, what's with the most optimistic girl on earth?" Ino tried to cheer her up but failed miserably.

"I've just told you yesterday night about how much of a bastard he is. No 'rebroadcast' Ino. And I am not feeling blithe because of his vexing attitude that triggered some curses to slip out of my mouth. Seriously, you should try being near him for a full hour, it's depressingly frustrating." Sakura answered gloomily.

"Yea yea. No need for you to 'rebroadcast' it Sak. And I get it, seeing the way you are this morning. But really, get up now, lazy pants!" Ino ushered her to the bathroom.

"Not in the mood for pushings and pullings, Ino!" Sakura griped inside the bathroom.

"Just be quick Saki, you don't want to be late. Especially for today; math test, remember?"

"Shit! I forgot!" Sakura squawked. She contemplated inwardly on her problem with forgetting things lately. She set it off aside. Besides, blame it to a certain boy with a hairstyle that resembles a chicken's butt to occupy her mind every so often.

Ino's reply sounded rather happy than full of sympathy and her grin was even audible when she said," No way! The great Sakura Haruno actually forgot a math test."

"Not helping Ino…" Sakura slammed the water tap shut agitatedly.

"Fine, fine. Just be quick." Ino muttered. "You of all people most definitely don't want to be late."

"Yeah." The jade eyed pinkette closed the bathroom door behind her. Sparing a glance across the room, she felt like something was out of the place. "Anyway, where's Hinata?"

"She left already." Ino handed her her SiC badge. "Tenten and Temari won't leave unless at least one of us went with them. I almost went too, but thinking that I've left you already yesterday… I'm sure you won't like it."

"Oh yes, definitely." Sakura pinned her SiC badge.

"Okay, now come on." Ino said as she grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out of their room. And that's how Sakura Haruno ended up in her Mathematics class next to the charcoal eyed boy next to her. She cursed Ino and all of her others friends for not being in the mathematics class to sit next to her so that she can sit next to just anybody else. She does follow the lesson, but every once in a while, she sighed and palmed her face. She would occasionally glance at the clock agitatedly. She finished the test pretty quickly. Well damn.

"Will you just _stop_?!" He finally hissed, clearly irritated.

"No, unless fate would be nice and grant me one wish; to get rid of you," she grumbled with her face still engulfed in her palms and received another one of his negligible "Hn"s. Out of the corners of her eyes- she peeked, she could see his mouth moved and formed the word 'annoying'. She couldn't help but think of how he resembled Shikamaru. Only if the lazy ass muttered 'troublesome' every now and then, the guy beside her said 'annoying' instead.

After half an hour passed, Genma told them to pass their tests. The time was _finally_ over. Thank God.

"Okay class, you can do the exercise on the page 37 with your desk mate right now. The first ones to finish can get 5 points each for the upcoming test. And it's only for 6 people; or in other words, it's only for 3 pairs. Come on, start!" With that, Sakura sighed again, loudly, but that doesn't matter, for almost everybody in the class sighed too.

"Okay, if you're just being a burden, I'll assure you that you're _so_ dead." Sakura stated without looking at Sasuke, busying herself opening the said page.

"Tch. Are you sure that it won't be _you_ who will be a burden?" She roughly turned over her math book for page 37. It took every willpower in Sakura to not to explode and start shouting every bad words available on this world with that not-so-question question.

Scoffing, Sakura retorted in a not-so-nice tone," Since you, a cold hearted bastard that is perfectly perfect, why don't you do number 1-10 and I'll do number 11-20, huh?"

"Why don't we switch, I doubt you can do those, it's harder anyway," Now, he has infuriating her even more, and she's getting closer and closer to explode. Knowing this, Sakura decided that this conversation needs to be called off as quickly as possible. And with a flushed face and a shaky voice - because of holding off her anger,

"Fine, bastard. Do as you please." And with that, she started working, wanting to show that she can finish those exercise faster than him.

Even when she could see how diligent he works through the edges of her clear spring green eyes, and that he is pretty much - please keep in mind that it's only 'pretty much' - handsome, she still can't see why many girls adore the Uchiha. On the contrary, she thinks of him as a threat that can take her place as the top student in Tsunade's eyes. And her insight is pretty much unchangeable; that at that moment, that hour, that minute, that second, Sakura Haruno decided that she hates Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha was the second son of Fugaku Uchiha. And he felt as if he's only a shadow of his brother, Itachi Uchiha. His goal was only to impress his father and to surpass Itachi. That's why when his father told her to stop having those private schools and to go to a public school, he instantly agreed without a second thought. Especially with his beloved and loving mother's endorsement, how could he not agree? Mikoto Uchiha was his favorite family member in the house. Itachi was not a bad brother, though. Sasuke could tell that he loved him dearly. Only, his father favored Itachi more. That was enough to make him feel quite a loathing towards his brother that he also loved dearly. His brother was now running the Uchiha Company together with his father. And Sasuke was still stuck in High School without knowing if he would want to run the company also. Three people running 1 company? Not likely.

Of course, his mother just had to inform his childhood best friend Naruto about him going to a public school. The Namikaze family's house was not far from the Uchiha compound. Before Tsunade, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze was the principle. But he died from cancer when both Sasuke and Naruto were just about 6 years old and that forced Kushina Uzumaki and her still young son Naruto to move to a cheaper place to stay. Naruto somehow didn't get his father's family name though. Sasuke still wondered on that until now. Perhaps the name was the reason why he gets his mother's loud endeavor. Or maybe it's the other way round; it's because he was loud since a baby so he gets his mother's family name. Who knows?

And now, he was finally in the public school. Sasuke Uchiha didn't know how in hell he ended up showed around the school by an aggravating girl who's very easily pissed off. This is almost worse than being showed around by a fan girl. Why can't it be just Naruto, his dobe best friend? Even if it would ruin his damn Uchiha pride to be showed around by that dobe, he'd rather do that rather than be showed around by Sakura Haruno. But then again, if the Naruto he knew was being a part of the smartest students at school, the end of the world must've been close… But why this temperament pink haired girl? He has no idea at all of his luck; curse his luck.

He'd rather find his way around all by himself than being showed around by an always sulking pink-haired girl. But Tsunade definitely won't like it. So he'd better suck it all up and follow this little girl around. But last day, she didn't show him around much. She would send him off with one of her friends. And a 'reunion' with Naruto was the last thing he wanted after being stuck in a biology class with a hideous teacher. True to his suspicions, Naruto Uzumaki was still as idiotic as he was. Besides Naruto, he also met another loud-mouthed person namely Kiba Inuzuka. There was also Shikamaru Nara, the tardy genius. He looked like he hasn't got any sleep since day 1. Or maybe he's just _always_ sleepy. And there were many others, including the ever-vigorous Rock Lee, the bug-person Shino Aburame, and the stolid Gaara no Sabaku, who was unlike his vivacious brother, Kankuro no Sabaku. Now to think about it, calling Gaara a stolid person was a very hypocrite act of the ever-stoic _and_ stolid Sasuke Uchiha. There were handfuls more of these idiotic so-called soon to be friends of his. Regardless, Sasuke Uchiha couldn't wait to get this over with.

He made a quick glance at the _pink_ haired girl's work and was quite surprised that she has finished 4 numbers already. Seeing that, Sasuke started his work shortly. Surely, he, Sasuke Uchiha, can do way better than the pink haired-green eyed girl next to him. What is she compared to him anyways? He _was_ already better than her.

And in less than 10 minutes after, both of them has finished all questions. They switched papers and checked each other's work. Both has their hands itching to claim something wrong, but much to their disappointment, both of their works are flawless. The Uchiha held up his hand to get the paper from the rosette and give it to the teacher. The teacher nodded and wrote a +5 in the score list for both of their names. With that, Sakura opened up her book since they're given 10 more minutes. For the others, it meant finishing the exercise, while for her, it was extra time to learn. And it seemed that Sasuke has the same intentions as the pinkette for he also opened up his math book.

And even after acknowledging that she's not bad at all in math, his perception for the girl beside him didn't changed at all, nay, his dislike that was directed to the oddly pink-haired girl just grew more. In the back of his mind, he stamped her as a possible threat. She would be a hindrance, a stumbling block in his path of success. So instead of looking up at her; at that moment, that hour, that minute, that second, Sasuke Uchiha decided that he hates Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno was doing her assignment and that was to show Sasuke Uchiha around. But she didn't want to do it at all. She was known to put all of her heart into what she was doing; however, this? She could literally _feel_ the vexatious aura emanating from behind her. Yet there's no doubt she was also radiating the same aura for she didn't want to be the one to show him around to begin with.

"Do you mind if I request you one simple thing?" She stopped abruptly when they've reached the auditorium, eyes still trained to one point in front of her.

"Hn. What." It was more of a statement to coerce her to answer than a question.

"Please, please, _please_ stop all of that sulking. I can't stand you already, and with that kind of demeanor, I was just thinking of leaving you at the most secluded place in the whole school."

He raised an eyebrow at her, before answering,"Hn. Fine. So, this is the auditorium."

She remained silent for quite a moment, before saying curtly," Yes. Yes, indeed. Now, can we move to other places already? The auditorium here isn't quite a place to be popeyed at, it's normal. "She made a move to start going to another place, then added,"Unless for people like you, I suppose. Someone that has never goes to a public school before. Pity," And with that, she moved swiftly out of the canteen and to the next place. Not without receiving a vicious scowl from the stoic guy behind her. His gaze - or glare - on her did not waver even after they passed three more places.

After quite a lot turns, they were nearing the old hall, and Sasuke Uchiha decided to start a conversation. And when Sasuke Uchiha opened his mouth right there and then, he has just made a huge mistake. Even if he was just being nice, it was an opening for Sakura Haruno to do just exactly what she's wanted to do since the beginning of the 'tour' across the school.

"You know, if you're not feeling like showing me around, just don't do it." Her opening to leave him in the old hall, which is the most 'secluded' place in Konoha High School.

The pinkette turned around all at once. Smiling a little too sweetly, she opened her mouth, "Oh, I would _love_ to. Really, really love to. But surely, I don't want Tsunade to be mad at me," she paused then continued with a rhetorical question in a low voice, "who does, anyway?" She sighed, and then brightly added, "So, if you really insist, I'm considering it." She replied.

"I'm serious. Or was."

"You mean you'll take blame?" She spread her arms and raised her shoulders a bit.

"I didn't say I'll take blame."

"Then _what_, Uchiha?!" She snapped exasperatedly as she released her arms down. Thereafter, she folded both arms, and she said ferociously, "You don't know what _I _can do."

"And do _you_ know what _I_ can do?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, sure. But I suppose your 'man pride' made you unable to do all the things you wished to do to me, am I correct?" She made an air quote to the word 'man pride'.

"Hn. Like you know. I would really love to punch that face of you and see if you can still talk that annoyingly at me."

She gaped for a moment and she found herself unable to form a coherent word for a moment. "Oh. OH. And _I_, Uchiha, would really love to punch you back, and if it won't ruin my reputation in school, and might make me lose my SiC badge, I wouldn't mind to do it right here and right now!" She was half-shrieking at that moment. "Oh, anyway, I can leave you right now. You offered me to do so yourself; 'You know, if you're not feeling like showing me around, just don't do it.'" She said.

"Then do it." He ballasted. Boy was he made the wrong answer.

She knew, it was just an out dare, but she was so damn sick of the Uchiha in front of her that she answered without a second thought. "Fine. I'm out. I hope you _won't_ find any way out of this place. _Bye_." She retaliated hotly. Then, she did leave him alone, stomping like a mad woman, or rather, girl; which wasn't so wrong, by the way.

Of course, there's no way Sasuke Uchiha would chase her, or follow her stealthily; it'll ruin his pride. _Uchiha_ pride, more specifically. So he just stayed there. Quietly contemplating on how the damn stupid _stupid_ _pink_ - what a bizarre color - haired girl managed to successfully irk him to the fullest. Not even his idiotic dobe blonde best friend could do that. And her hair is stupidly bright pink, cherry blossom pink. It fits her name though, but pink hair color? It was peculiarly quaint. And aher eyes are bright emerald green. Bright pink and bright green, all of them are colorful bright colors. And oh how he hated all colorful bright colors. He was so lost in his thoughts of overwhelming bright briight briiight colors, not excluding pink and green, that he didn't realize - and almost jumped, which was so unUchiha - when a sudden boisterous voice snapped him out of his reverie. It was unmistakably his imbecile blonde old best friend.

"What are you doing here, teme?" He spoke. "Are you lost? Where's Sakura? I thought she was assigned to accompany you."

"Hn." Sasuke has never felt more grateful to see Naruto in his life.

"Did she leave you?" She prodded. "Yes! That must've been it!" He cackled. "I knew she won't cling to you like the others, believe it!"

"I could care less."

"Stupid man pride, huh, teme? I didn't know you were the type to punch girls." He said again.

He tensed a bit. "I am not."

"You actually approved it; her statement." Naruto grinned his chesire cat like grin.

"How long were you eavesdropping on out conversation?" His tone was lurid.

"Why would you care, anyway?" The blonde put his hands behind his head. "Well, long enough to know that she left you here and I would have to be your 'saviour'," he taunted. "She was a fine girl." Naruto averted the conversation. "She's smart, pretty, confident, and independent. And not to mention, she's bright."

"Hn. She's too bright for my liking." He scorned

"But, she's bright enough to complement your dark attitude." He replied with his mocking smile still plastered on his face.

"Could you just _please_ show me the way back?" Naruto knew it was hurting his pride to say that. But this was way too much fun for him to miss.

"This soon? I was actually thinking about talking to you for a sec," Not surprising. Naruto was known as a stubborn person.

"Fine. But if this is about Haruno, I'd rather get lost in the middle of searching my way back." He made a move to get away. If his blonde best friend just wanted to talk to him concerning a certain pink haired girl, he just wanted to torture him. It's been ingrained in the back of the back of their minds to keep making fun of another.

"Okay, fine, calm down, teme. Keep your anger in check; this isn't another one of your private lessons." The blonde's cerulean blue eyes twinkled with amusement. Obsidian met zircon and the owner of the zircon pools almost immediately understood that his best friend inquired on how he knew of him not attending any public school. "C'mon, I'll tell you on the way." He said as he started walking. "Your mom has been contacting my mom this whole time, y'know. She told my mom you're going to go to a public school too. And it happened that you enrolled here." He slung his hand over the dark haired boy's shoulder. "So, I think it'll be quiet of an awkward moment if she was to guide you again tomorrow, don't you think?" Naruto asked.

There was silence for a few seconds, until his answer came, that was just a simple,"Hn. Most probably."

He stayed silent for a while, contemplating an answer, and then he spoke, "I do think so too. But I personally think you wouldn't like to be showed around with Hinata. She's such a sweet girl, but she's too shy and it would make it awkward for you. Y'know, two silent persons walking together in an awkward silence…" He shook his head and continued,"Sakura's already the best one to show you around; anyway, you're partners with her for homeroom project."

"What homeroom project?"

"She hasn't told you yet? Figures," the blonde huffed.

"I'm waiting, dobe." He grunted an answer.

"Well, you have to write a minimal 1 page filled from front and back and maximum 2 pages filled from front and back about your partner. And you have to write mostly about the personality; not just favorite things." He made a thinking gesture, his point finger touching his chin. "Oh, and you have to mustn't see what your partner write about you. Cateris paribus." They continued walking, until Sasuke started to recognize his surroundings.

"I want to talk to the principle first." The dark haired boy turned to face the blonde.

"Huh? Okay, see you tomorrow teme." He waved his best friend goodbye and went back to his dorm.

He reached the principle's room not so long after and opened the door. The principle's secretary Shizune saw him and told the busty blonde principle that it was him that entered the room.

"What is it, Uchiha?" Asked the principle with honey colored eyes.

"I was thinking. If, there is any chance to change my schedule. I was growing tired of seeing pink every day. Not something I was used to."

"I could see that. But I'm very sorry to say that, no, it is unchangeable." She replied. "Now, is there anything else?" She put down her pen that looked like it was glued to her hand and stared at him.

"No." The charcoal haired boy scowled and turned away to face the door. He opened the door, and he felt the door hit something that produced a vague 'thump', which is followed by an afflicted gasp.

"Ouch! Ow, ow!" When his vision was filled by pink, and he was certain that it was Sakura Haruno that he bumped into. And… It seemed that he hit her right foot with the door, since the pinkette was now jumping while holding her right foot.

Well, not again.

- End of chapter 6 -

**AN: Whew! Chapter 6! I wrote this during the final semester tests… Well, not when the test was held, mind you… Xp So, as an appreciation, I only want reviews and a suggestion for the new title from you guys… Isn't that simple? :D I was dying to get these exams over with… One more day (reminds me of one more night :p)! Wish me luck! ;D Anyway, I've changed a few things from the recent chapters, but the one with the biggest change is the second chapter, so please check it out even if this chapter mentioned nothing about it. :)**

**As for the titles, choose choose choose ;p :**

**- I . . . U (Number 1 because this is the first one to be picked)**

**- I 'what' You (Number 2 because my friend said this is good)**

**- I ? You (Number 3 because nobody voted for this one yet)**

**- I LoatheLikeLove You (Number 4 because this is a bit random, and which one's better for this: Loathe or Hate? I picked Loathe because it'll make it triple L :p)**

**- I jklmnopqrst U (Number 5 because I got this recently and it's so random Xp)**

**- You make it on your own (Last because it is not actually an option that was already existed)**

**So, have you checked my friend's wattpad story? It's ****Drowning in Our Memories ****by ****gracestevanny****. Check it pleeaseee… :D :D :D**

**So… My songs suggestions for this chapter is: Over You - Cassadee Pope (it's originally Miranda Lambert's, but I like Cassadee Pope's version more), Something Right - Westlife, Bless the Broken Road - Rascal Flatts (my best friend loves this song :D), Light a Way - He is We**

**So, next up, chapter 7. Might take a looong time… X_X And… I'm not sure if I can write **_**anything**_** during Christmas holiday… So sorry… But I'll try, okay? ;) So… Until next chapter, see ya!**

**The one in need of luck (and inspiration),**

**- DarkLight08**


	7. Chapter 7: Homeroom Project

**Chapter 7 - Homeroom Project**

**AN: I'm back - with the seventh chapter nonetheless! :D I didn't mean make any of you to wait for this long… Sorry, sorry… I've lost count of how long since I last updated… Thanks for those who still followed me loyally… :) I'm writing a NaruHina, another SasuSaku and my original story too atm… Anyway, this chapter, we'll go back to when Sakura leaves Sasuke in that place near the old hall. Well, it won't take the whole chapter for that, though. :p And I've been editing the whole 6 chapters before, be sure to re-read them, kay? Especially chapter 6, it was where the biggest edits were made, thanks. :) I changed the title, the summary, and I even reposted all 6 posted chapters. It's like I've deleted this story and posted a new one, seriously… ._.**

**- Raikiri80: Yes, your memory isn't incorrect. I can't agree more with you. I like how you interpret things and your bio? It's everything, actually ;) But I've edited **_**all**_** posted chapters, and I'd like you to reread the meeting part again and I want to ask your opinion: is it smooth enough?**

**- Shaymin33starphoenix: Hey! Enjoy chapter 7! Make as many stories as you can and don't be like me, okay? ;p**

**- LightBlueStar: Did the earth swallow you whole? Coz you reply me no more and I've been expecting your answers for weeks - months, probably! Doko-desu ka, Light-nee-chan? (No real names, right? Xp) Here's chap 7 btw ;D**

**I came across this statement some time ago: 'If we are what we eat, then squirrels are nuts.' I think it's hilarious and I just want to share this with you guys… Xp**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Keep calm and double R… ;p**

Sakura Haruno was fuming when she finally left the Uchiha near the old hall.

"How dare he?!" She whisper-mutter-ed to herself. "Good thing I left him, hope he'll learn his fault." She huffed, unwittingly shaking her head while muttering on how she should've left him since the beginning.

All the way back to her room she kept on muttering nonsense along with a few curses here and there; a habit when she's fuming - for example, right now. Soon, she found herself in front of the room she shared with Hinata and Ino. She stepped in and closed the door; sighing as she walked to her bed.

"That's pretty quick, Forehead girl." Ino flipped lazily through her magazine - about fashion, definitely.

Said girl just mumbled some incoherent words stodgily. Ino caught some words along the lines - bastard, stupid, chicken-ass, something like that. So Ino decided to interrupt.

"Okay, I don't know what happened-" She stopped as an idea of what happened crossed her mind as she heard the word 'left' from the pinkette's lips, "Wait! Don't tell me you've left him!" Ino shouted while pointing accusingly at her.

That successfully made the malachite eyed girl grinned broadly. "What if I say," She paused with her point finger on her chin with a fake thoughtful look anyone could see, "That yes, I've just left him - in the old hall nonetheless! Everybody knows that it's the most secluded place in this school, so I hoped no one would find him." She ended her 'oration' with a small shrug.

"Sakura Haruno!" Ino widened her eyes, but soon followed suit and grinned as well. "Good for you, girl! If there's someone on this earth, galaxy, universe that can annoy Sakura Haruno that much, that's what said person deserves!"

That's when Hinata came from the bathroom. "W-why are t-the t-two of y-y-you g-grinning like t-th-that?" Poor Hinata was pretty much scared if her two roommates are planning something between her and Naruto. Both Sakura and Ino - Ino, particularly - are very good on reading body languages, and soon enough, they found out about Hinata's crush on said boisterous blonde. But apparently, she didn't hear Ino's last comment even if it's pretty loud.

Just one look and Ino's grin broadened. "Don't worry Hinata dearie, we're not planning anything evil for you-"

"Yet." Sakura cut in, grinning evenly as Ino.

"Yet." Ino assented. "Anyway, this is about your crush's 'so-called' best friend - don't give me that what-are-you-talking-about look Hinata, I know we both saw that they're practically strangling each other's necks this day after school on our way back to our room, so, our dear Sakura here, she's just left him in the old hall!" Ino air quoted the 'so-called' part. "However, Hinata," Ino smiled sweetly - or rather evilly - at Hinata, who quivered slightly. "We can make you an 'evil' plan, if you want… Or even if you don't want…"

"Sure!" Sakura chortled. Her mood has lit up almost immediately just as the conversation was just starting. Oh how she loved her friends! And then her badge just has to beep.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I'm called; Hinata, are you called also?" She asked her SiCmate.

Hinata checked her SiC badge for a short moment before answering in her ordinary near inaudible voice, packed altogether with her usual stutters,"N-no, S-Sakura-chan."

"Hmph, too bad. Okay then, I'll be going then!" Sakura waved at her two roommates, wondering on why she was called.

"Bye, Sak!" Ino waved back, followed by Hinata's 'bye' in the smaller voice version, not without added with her signature stutters.

Sakura rushed to the principle's room. She passed a few other kids; there aren't so many kids now. She controlled her short breaths before letting her hand head for the door handle. She was about to turn it, when the door slammed open and hit her right foot.

"Ouch! Ow, ow!" She jumped while holding her right foot. Once the pain resided, she lifted her head upwards. She frowned almost immediately. There, in front of her, stood a scowling Sasuke Uchiha.

"Did you not see the door?" He sounded annoyed.

"Yes, yes I did." She felt anger surging through her veins. "What I did not expect was the door opening by itself just when I was about to open the door!" She raised her voice.

"What is it?" The principle's voice boomed through the room and into the doorstep, where the two was currently sharing angry looks at each other.

"No fighting; especially _not_ in front of the principle's room. I thought you two were smarter than that." Tsunade called. "Why are you two just standing there? Do what you were supposed or about to do!"

Sakura took it as her cue to get inside, and she didn't forget to brush through his side a little roughly while Sasuke just continued what he was about to do before the pinkette came; which was to get out of the room. The room was enveloped in a pregnant silence after that, until Sakura decided to break it.

"Uh, so…" She trailed off. When no answer came, she continued. "Err, you called?"

"I did." She didn't bother to look her in the eyes.

"And, uh-" she was cut off by the honey colored eyed blonde.

"Why?" Still, not looking at her in the eyes, she piled up her papers. There were two more piles on the table already.

"…Yes." The pinkette answered stiffly.

"How was it?" Tsunade half-slammed the pile of papers she stacked earlier near the other two piles and looked at the pink haired Haruno in the eyes. Finally.

"How was what? She enunciated each word slowly and carefully.

"The tour." Tsunade answered with an edgy tone. It was a warning, Sakura knew it right away.

She laughed awkwardly as Tsunade started standing up and walked around the room. "Oh, the tour. I, uh, it went… Pretty well." She smiled her best nervous smile. "I guess." She added. A sigh from Tsunade and her blood ran cold. "S-Sorry, I left him near the old hall." She slapped herself mentally for stuttering. But then a need to defense herself set in and she quickly added, "He was being," she thought for a second, "vexatious! He put me on the edge and he kept on scowling at me!" She was about to utter some more reasons when Tsunade put up her right arm. The blonde was currently facing the window at the back of the room and she didn't look at the pinkette's eyes yet again.

"I expected that." The principle answered calmly as Sakura's jaws hit the floor.

"You expected that?"

"I did, or do you have hearing problems?"

"Of course not, Lady Tsunade." Sakura hung her head. What's in her head was only how come the principle herself _expected_ her to leave him during the tour.

"I knew he would be having a hard time adjusting himself in a public school. He's never been in a public school before, so I expected him to not to be quite socially… retarded." The blonde elucidated. "But I can't say I'm proud of what you did. I hoped you'd be more… endure his endeavor."

"I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade." The aventurine eyed girl's head still hung low.

The blonde sighed and her secretary Shizune, who left the room along with the Uchiha, came inside with more paperworks in her arms. The blonde sighed again with that.

"I want you to still be his tour guide. I won't switch you with Hinata, no. She was far too shy and she stutters a lot, doesn't she? All she needs is a boost of confidence, really. I hope you can help her with that, I really do. So, you will continue the tour guide tomorrow and you're not going to leave him, understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. Now you may leave." She made a shooing gesture to the pink haired girl.

Sakura bowed before leaving the room. She could hear Tsunade's angry remarks about the paperworks along the lines with "Really, Shizune? This many?" And a grunt became the cherry on top of it. Sakura stifled a surfacing giggle and made her way back to where her two best friends would be waiting for her arrival. She stopped by the library and borrowed a book. She didn't forget to say nice farewells to the usually lonely Kurenai. Today, Asuma was there when Sakura came in and they looked like they were caught in quite a conversation. Sakura said also bid Asuma adieu and she smiled inwardly at the two and left as quickly as she could. Her luck seemed to be really bad that day, since her face hit something hard right after she closed the door. Her back was facing the door and her gaze was on the floor while her lips curved upwards before. It was after she lifted her head when she hit that something. Her response was simple, a barely audible grunt.

"Really, Haruno? Three times?" It was, of course, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Excuse me? It's not like a want to." She flipped her hair back with her right hand. "Anyway, about Kakashi's project…" She trailed off and threw her face to her left.

"Meet me here again tomorrow. Same time." And with that he sidestepped her and opened the library door casually. She was grateful that his answer came quick. She wasn't happy that his tone was a commanding tone but other than he left her already, she didn't have anything else in mind. Thus, she strode back towards her room.

"What took you so long?" Ino put out her fashion magazine after looking at Sakura at the doorstep of their room. "You borrowed another anatomy book, Forehead?" She pointed at the book the pinkette was holding.

"Uh, yeah. Good to know your eyes are still working, pig." The aventurine eyed girl closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed. "So, I met Mr. Cold and Aggravating again. And, curse my luck, it was by bumping into him again." She soughed.

"W-what h-happened, S-Sakura?" The timid moonstone eyed girl asked.

"Well, it was after I borrowed this book," she put up the Anatomy 101 book with her right hand. "I wasn't really paying attention while I was closing the library door because I was quite happy for Kurenai."

"Why?" The blonde cut in.

"She was with Asuma." The pinkette grinned.

"No way!" The blonde exclaimed enthusiastically.

Still grinning, Sakura nodded vigorously. "You should've seen it! Asuma was about to smoke again - in the library, yes. And then Kurenai took it out of his hand and put it in the trashcan while their faces were just inches apart! It was so sweet! I broke it though…" She grouched. "I swear they were about to kiss! Then I opened the door and broke that moment."

"Well aren't you a party pooper, Forehead." Ino teased her, smirking.

"I-I'll t-take the s-shower first," Hinata spoke, signifying that she would just leave the two to chat the night away.

"Sure, you go ahead, Hinata." The pink haired girl smiled at the indigo haired girl who entered the bathroom door not so long after. "I'll go next." She added before the blonde had her chance to say anything else.

"No fair!" Ino moaned as she lay down on her bed, in a kind of sleeping style.

A laugh was the only response from the jade eyed girl sitting Indian style on her own bed. Then a memory of the black haired guy telling her to meet him again in front of the library the next day made her groan.

"What?" Ino sat up from her bed.

"It's none of your concern, pig."

"Yes it is, you just groaned." The blonde pointed out.

"Well, it's just that I have uh…" She paused. "An appointment. Yes, that's all; I have an appointment for tomorrow." The pinkette nodded to herself, making her looked like she's just assuring herself.

Her blonde best friend arched one of her well sculpted brows.

"Okay. It's Kakashi's homeroom project. I'm meeting _him_ tomorrow." Sakura blurted out.

Ino hummed in acknowledgement. "Well then, you'll get to know him more; like, maybe he's not as bad as you thought he is…" The teal eyed girl was just being a best friend, Sakura knew and she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I'll see if that's true tomorrow." The pinkette's nephrite orbs glinted under the room's light bulb with what seemed like hope and anticipation.

It was the day after and Sakura has finally reached the last place she needed to show him and she couldn't wait to leave him. Still she couldn't leave him entirely yet. She could, if not because of Kakashi's damned project.

"Okay, so this is the last place you should know and I believe you knew about this place already." She waved at the door behind her. "The library."

The Uchiha gave a curt nod of acknowledgement.

"Now, if you need to go somewhere that you don't know where the place is, just go to the principle room - you must've known where that is, and asked her to call me. Okay?"

"I already know where everything is and I don't need you."

"…You're welcome. A simple thank you would be nice." She riposted pungently. "Nevertheless, every second I spent with you is just a waste anyway. See you later here." Sakura sighed and half-scowled.

"Hn". She wanted to rip that gorgeous face of his. Curse his looks. He's like a ravening wolf in a sheep's clothing that that one proverb that told us to beware of.

She rubbed her left arm using her right hand awkwardly and said,"Uh, okay. Bye. See you." She made a detour eluding him and went away.

She reached her room soon and saw that Ino and Hinata were doing their own project. "Hey, I'm back."

"Hey, how did it go? You didn't leave him like yesterday, did you?" Ino said interrogatively.

"It went pretty well and sadly, nope, I didn't." She answered succinctly while letting out a small whicker incidentally. "You guys just continue; I'll be leaving on 4 later." She made herself comfortable on her bed. Straightening her legs on her bed, she leant back on the straightened pillow and opened her Anatomy 101 book that she borrowed the day before.

"Okay, I'll be leaving now. You guys uh, have fun," Sakura ended her goodbye 'speech' to her two roommates more like a question.

"T-take c-care," Hinata stuttered out as usual.

"Yeah, Forehead. Take care. Show him what you're made of," Ino threw a punch in the air. "And dig up as much… uh, secrets as you can about him." She added.

Sakura laughed. "Yeah yeah, I will. Bye," she waved at them.

The trip to the library wasn't a long one; she was already there about 5 minutes later. And she wasn't very much astounded when she saw him already there.

"You're late."

"Ha, by 1 minute? 30 seconds?" She reprimanded with a challenging tone.

"1 minute 30 seconds, actually." He smirked as he lifted his left hand that has a wristwatch.

She was thunderstruck. Her brain was working to get her mouth to retort back with a coherent comeback. But he beat her to it.

"The library's used for some kind of a teacher's meeting."

"No way, they have the teacher's room for it." She frowned.

"Use your eyes and read this." He pointed at a notification sticked up to the library door behind him using his thumb.

Sakura soughed and spoke, "So? What now, Mr. Know It All?"

"The old hall was locked and the teachers' having a meeting." He pointed out.

A nod of agreement came from the pink haired girl.

"Not in a dorm room." He continued

"Not in _any_ dorm room." She reiterated.

"Is there a town library?"

Her eyes lighted up therewith. "Yes, there is. Asuma's library." She stared at him hard. "So we're going there?"

"What do you think?" He rolled his eyes.

"Geez, okay." And she strolled first, once again leading the way.

- End Chapter 7 -

**AN: And stop right there. Okay, I have to admit that yes, I did a research on gemstones. See the web for yourself if you want; **_**tripledoubleudotgemhutdotcom**_** and click on the gemstone index (it's on the top left). It's quite hard to end this one. I almost ended it on the part where Ino and Sakura chatted at night and I almost ended it on the part where Sakura's about to leave also. But I told myself it was too short. It is still short in the end, though. I'm thinking on going to Sakura's POV for the next chapter. I don't know. Expect another slow update guys. I'm on school holiday, but this one's not like a holiday for me. *huffs* If I'm not mistaken, it's about half a year since I last updated, no? I'm incredibly sorry for that, but I'm proud to say that my score's not as bad as how I thought it would be; it was great! I was second to my best friend! :D I'm over the moon! Whee…**

**Check out my friend's story! LightBlueStar's 'Possessed Damsels' and Shaymin33starphoenix's 'Two Missions' and 'Why is love so right yet so wrong?' Also check out my friend gracestevanny's wattpad stories. Their profiles are on my profile.**

**I'll suggest you these 4 songs for this chapter: Curiosity - Carly Rae Jepsen (I prefer the one from Kiss album than Curiosity album), Liar Liar - Christina Grimmie, Girl At Home - Taylor Swift (from Red's deluxe edition), Swoon - Timeflies**

**So, chapter 8; I haven't started it like, at all. *fidgets guiltily* I'm hoping for some reviews, guys, is it that much to ask? *pouts* Pleaseeeee... :D See you on the next chapter, everyone!**

**For all reviewers, I thank you a bunch. And sorry this one author note's is very long. Ugh.**

**Virtual hugs and kisses,**

**- DarkLight08**


End file.
